


Dos semanas para enamorarte

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Leaving Home, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, New Family, Oral Sex, Otabek Altin is not gay and never will be, Past Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Softcore Porn, Teen Victor Nikiforov, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Después de un incidente, Yuri no sabía qué hacer con ese bonito y revoltoso chico que se encontraba a casi mil kilómetros de su hogar, sin ningún medio para retornar."En un par de semanas, un amigo podrá llevarte de vuelta a San Petersburgo. Llegarás a tu casa sano y salvo" -le había dicho cuando por fin consiguió una solución-Pero fue ahí que surgió un problema mayor para Yuri:  Victor simplemente ya no quería regresar a su ciudad.





	1. Fatídica madrugada

**Author's Note:**

> [AU] Victor (18 años) y Yuri (25 años).

El molesto e insistente sonido del timbre de la tienda en la que se desempeñaba como encargado del turno noche lo despertó, dejándolo con un humor más pésimo que de costumbre. Y es que realmente no tenía permitido dormir en su horario de trabajo pero en ocasiones, le resultaba imposible mantenerse despierto...sobre todo cuando le tocaba hacer tantas horas extras como en aquella fatídica madrugada.

Alrededor de las 4:00 am, simplemente no pudo más. Sintió que el sueño lo derrotaba, así que que decidió cerrar el local con llave e ir al depósito, donde improvisó una pequeña e incómoda cama hecha con cajas de madera y se recostó a tomar una siesta, que según él, sería de máximo una hora.

Pero no resultaron ser más que escasos minutos esos en los que cerró los ojos y cayó dormido. Pensando equivocadamente que nadie vendría a esas horas, el timbre comenzó a aturdirlo y no le quedó de otra sino levantarse rápidamente al pensar que podía tratarse de su jefe, que en ocasiones aparecía por ahí de sorpresa y a cualquier hora para vigilarlo y fastidiarlo.

Para su fortuna, no se trataba de su empleador sino de unos clientes a quienes maldijo en su interior por venir a esas horas. Yuri Plisetsky estaba harto de ese trabajo mediocre y mal pagado que claramente le estaba ocasionando malestares físicos y emocionales...pero no veía una salida inmediata.

Mientras se dirigía a pasos lentos y de mala gana a abrir la puerta de cristal de la tienda para atender a esos inoportunos clientes transitorios, pensaba en cuan extenuante había sido su jornada laboral esa semana, tanto así que estaba considerando renunciar.

Estuvo cubriendo el turno de su único compañero que enfermó repentinamente y ya tampoco soportaba a su maldito jefe. un viejo miserable que a duras penas le pagaba el salario mínimo legal y mostraba mala cara cuando Yuri reclamaba por las demás horas que le tocó cubrir. Ese sujeto llamado Yakov se negaba a contratar más personal y aducía que con dos empleados a era más que suficiente para encargarse de un local que decía ser muy pequeño.

Sin embargo, Yuri no se podía dar el lujo de quedar desempleado. No ahora que tenía a su abuelo viviendo con él en su pequeño y modesto departamento. A ese anciano prácticamente lo había rescatado de la casa de su madre -la única hija del hombre- al encontrarlo viviendo en muy malas condiciones, desde que la mujer se puso en pareja con un desgraciado mantenido mucho más joven que ella.

Yuri no pudo soportar aquello y decidió largarse de esa casa, a la par tuvo que dejar su carrera universitaria cuando le fue imposible seguirla costeando, pues debía mantenerse solo.

Cuando le quitó el seguro a la puerta del local, pudo notar que se trataba de una pareja de enamorados que al parecer no encontró mejor manera de aguardar por atención que besándose y toqueteándose de manera escandalosa. Plisetsky hizo un mohín de disgusto, le provocaba mucha repugnancia el hecho de que el hombre manoseara descaradamente el trasero de su joven novia.

Los otros no se dieron por enterados de que ya podían ingresar al comercio ya que estaban muy entretenidos en lo suyo, por lo que Yuri carraspeó para llamar la atención ajena.

—¡Vaya...hasta que te dignas a abrir! -reclamó el hombre- ¿No se supone que en este local atienden las 24 horas?

—Así es pero tuve que ir al baño -respondió Plisetsky y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al mostrador-

La pareja finalmente entró al sitio y la chica fue hacia la parte de las bebidas intentando decidir que llevar, en tanto el hombre fue hasta el mostrador y ante la atenta mirada tomó una cajetilla de cigarros junto con gomas de mascar...

—¿Algo más? -preguntó Yuri antes de comenzar a cobrarle por los productos-

—Sí -respondió el hombre- Un par de condones -los señaló y sonrió de lado al ver que también los vendían allí-

—¿Alguno en especial?

—Sí, extra grandes -fanfarroneó el otro-

Plisetsky observó al hombre con una aparente indiferencia aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de ganas por estamparle su puño en medio del rostro y borrarle esa sonrisa burlona y desafiante que le enseñaba...aunque supuso quizás actuaba de esa manera al estar algo ebrio.

Colocó los preservativos que le solicitó junto con las demás cosas que estaba comprando. Todo lo que quería era que se dieran prisa y se marcharan de allí pero al parecer, la chica no decidía aún qué bebida iba a llevar.

Cuando el sujeto se cansó de esperarla, volteó a ver que tanto hacía y le pidió casi gritando que se diera prisa. Yuri quedó pasmado al escucharlo...

—¡Victor! ¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto para elegir una bebida? -vociferó- Elige una y vámonos.

—Ya voy -resopló- ¿Puedo llevar algo para comer también?

—Dios...solo date prisa.

Yuri no podía creer que se tratara de un chico y no de una chica como pensó al principio. Era muy delgado, esbelto, de facciones finas y poseía una hermosa y larga cabellera plateada.

Lo vio acercarse con una bolsa grande de papas y un jugo en cartón. Yuri seguía sin creer que fuera en verdad un hombre aunque su voz sí lo delataba un poco, quedó viéndolo con disimulo aunque en un momento dado cuando hicieron contacto visual, se encontró con unos bellísimos ojos celestes que lo eclipsaron automáticamente y sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco.

Era un chico demasiado bonito, el más hermoso que vio en toda su vida. Y le pareció todavía más encantador en el instante en que el otro le sonrió repentinamente al percibir que lo estaba mirando.

Una sonrisa tan pura, cálida y gentil, una que logró conmoverlo y hacerlo sentir extrañamente reconfortado. El momento se tornó extraño, casi mágico para ambos cuando quedaron viéndose fijamente Yuri no pudo evitar devolverle una discreta sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

—Y bien...¿cuánto es? -preguntó el impaciente hombre y miró a Yuri quien no le prestó atención por estar observando embelesado a su acompañante-

El sujeto se volvió a mirar al albino y notó que éste sonreía coquetamente al encargado de la tienda y no lo pudo soportar. Se sintió invadido por unos celos incontenibles y sin mediar palabra alguna, le propinó un golpe de puño al chico directo a la cara. Había sido tan fuerte que el otro acabó arrojando las cosas que traía consigo y con la boca ensangrentada.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Chris? -reclamó el asustado muchacho mientras intentaba levantarse a duras penas-

—Estás coqueteando con este imbécil frente a mis ojos, pequeña puta -fue hasta él y lo tomó por el cuello de su camiseta, alistándose para golpearlo de nuevo-

Yuri no consiguió tolerar la violenta actitud del hombre, saltó por encima del mostrado tomando una varilla de hierro que tenía por ahí guardada para "casos de emergencia" como ese...

—¡Hijo de puta, deja al chico en paz y ponte conmigo si eres tan valiente!-se acercó al otro con actitud amenazante-

El hombre volteó a ver a Yuri e iba a desafiarlo con todas las ganas pero al ver que el rubio traía un objeto contundente, lo pensó mejor y soltó al jovencito con bastante rudeza. Se compuso y sonrió burlonamente...

—Váyanse a la mierda -dijo y salió con prisa de la tienda-

—¿Estás bien? -preguntó Yuri al otro que todavía permanecía sentado en el piso y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-

El albino no aceptó su ayuda y tampoco pudo responderle porque se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta en cuanto escuchó el sonido del vehículo del hombre con quien había ido hasta allí...

—¡Chris, espera! -gritó desesperado y salió corriendo del lugar siendo seguido por Yuri a cierta distancia-

Cuando el rubio salió del local, pudo ver al chico que iba casi corriendo al lado de la ventanilla del conductor, rogando que no lo dejara allí a su suerte pero el sujeto solo lo insultaba...

—¡¡¡No puedes dejarme aquí!!! -dijo desesperado-

—Ve a pedirle ayuda al cretino de la tienda, ya te las arreglarás para pagarle como mejor sabes.

—Por favor, Chris...no me hagas esto, no estaba haciendo nada malo.

—Eres un maldito cínico, Victor.

—¡Mis cosas están en el auto! -gritó el albino- Al menos dámelas si me vas a dejar aquí.

El hombre aceleró y el chico ya no pudo seguirlo más, unos metros más adelante vio como su mochila fue lanzada por la ventanilla quedando tirada en el pavimento. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue ver como el auto desaparecía de su vista y suspirar con resignación.

Yuri se preocupó y sin importarle dejar la tienda abierta, fue en auxilio del joven que estaba al menos a una cuadra de distancia mientras iba a recoger su mochila. Cuando el rubio lo alcanzó, lo notó con los ojos llorosos...

—Oye...¿te encuentras bien? -le preguntó-

—Gracias a ti estoy de maravillas -ironizó- ¡Claro que no estoy bien! No debiste hacer nada, no debiste meterte en lo que no te importa...ahora él se fue y sé muy bien que no volverá por mí.

—Eres un malagradecido -respondió Yuri- Te defendí de ese imbécil que te golpeó y todo lo que haces es reclamar. Creo que debí dejar que te moliera a golpes.

—¡Pues sí lo hubieras hecho! -gritó exaltado-

—Bien, ahí te ves -contestó Yuri ante la impertinencia ajena y dio media vuelta para regresar al local-

—¡Espera! -exigió el chico y fue tras él- Estoy a casi mil kilómetros de mi casa, sin dinero para regresar, no conozco este lugar y tú eres el único culpable de que me dejaran aquí a mi suerte...lo menos que puedes hacer es darme algo de comida. ¿No lo crees?.

Yuri suspiró hastiado, ese chico comenzaba a irritarlo con su actitud y sus demandas...

—No, no lo creo -refuto- Pero está bien, tú ganas esta vez.

Volvieron juntos de regreso a la tienda sin decir una sola palabra más. Yuri no lo notó pero ese chico que respondía al nombre de Victor, comenzó a sonreír a partir de ese instante que se sintió aceptado por él.


	2. Extraña empatía

Ambos habían vuelto a la tienda y ni bien entraron allí, el silencio que imperaba fue quebrado por un sonoro gruñido producido por el estómago vacío del chico, como una clara y notable señal del hambre atroz que llevaba encima.

—¡Vaya, sí que te rugen las tripas! -exclamó Yuri, intentando mantener la seriedad y conteniendo sus ganas de reír-

—¡Ya te dije que llevo casi un día sin comer nada! -se defendió el otro, viéndose adorablemente avergonzado-

—No, nunca me dijiste eso -el rubio se cruzó de brazos- Pero bueno, ya que estás aquí, puedes comer y beber lo que quieras.

—Solo tomaré lo que pensaba comprar hace rato -respondió el chico- No tengo nada de dinero, ni una mísera moneda.

—No hay problema, yo invito -dijo Yuri sintiendo una extraña compasión-

Solo que eso cambió totalmente cuando el otro abrió la boca mientras lo veía con una expresión molesta...

—Ni pienses que te lo voy a pagar de otra forma -aserveró el albino-

—¿Perdón?

—Eres en verdad muy guapo pero no voy a acostarme contigo por esto -espetó sin siquiera inmutarse-

—¡¡¡Ah...pero qué mierda estás diciendo!!! -gritó Yuri al escuchar eso que lo hizo sentir profundamente ofendido- No soy ningún degenerado para pedirte ese tipo de cosas -el rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas- Te dije que tomes lo que gustes y no tienes que pagarme nada porque te lo estoy invitando. Más vale que te des prisa porque estoy a punto de cambiar de parecer.

—¡Pero qué carácter! -expresó el chico- No grites tanto que te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo por hacer coraje.

El rubio suspiró con hartazgo y lo dejó solo para que pudiera elegir libremente lo que iba a comer y a beber; entonces volvió a su lugar detrás del mostrador y fingió manipular su celular aunque en verdad, de tanto en tanto levantaba la mirada hacia el inquieto chico que paseaba de un lugar a otro, canturreando una melodía extraña y alegre y observando los productos con detenimiento y curiosidad. A Yuri le dio la impresión de que parecía un niño pequeño al que liberaron en una juguetería.

Acabó llevando varias cosas -golosinas en su mayoría- a una de las mesas que estaban allí puestas para la clientela y tomó asiento para comenzar a comer. Cuando vio a Yuri en su sitio con una expresión indiferente, levantó la mano y lo llamó...

—¡Hey, ven aquí! -más que una petición pareció una orden-

—¿Quieres café? -preguntó el rubio y se puso de pie, absteniéndose de regañarlo por su manera tan imperativa de hablarle-

—Sí, por favor -asintió el otro con una sonrisa-

Yuri se encargó de servir dos cafés de la máquina que tenía detrás de él y se acercó a la mesa ajena. Cuando ocupó la silla vacía que estaba frente al chico, vio lo que había elegido...

—Elegiste comer puras porquerías -comentó Plisetsky- Papas artificiales, refrescos, golosinas...

—Es verdad -sonrió- Es que son más fáciles de llevar para el camino. Pero gracias, también tenía ganas de un café...me ayudará a mantenerme despierto.

A Yuri le llamaba la atención el hecho de que ese joven le hablara tanto y con total confianza aunque apenas se conocieron y ni siquiera se habían dicho sus nombres...

—No he podido dormir bien desde hace casi dos días por estar todo el tiempo en la carretera -el albino prosiguió con su relato- ¿Sabes? Estuvimos viajando desde San Petersburgo hasta aquí y me dí cuenta que definitivamente no puedo dormir en un auto en movimiento.

—¿Eres de San Petersburgo? -preguntó sorprendido-

—Sí -suspiró- Y gracias a ti ahora estoy en las afueras de Moscú a la deriva y sin dinero para regresar.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo? -replicó Yuri elevando una ceja, las palabras del chico le hacían sentir culpable después de todo-

—Está bien, ya te ganaste mi perdón -sonrió el otro-

—¿Me lo gané?

—Claro, por invitarme todo esto. Pero supongo que luego tendré que pedir aventones en la carretera para intentar regresar -suspiró melancólico- Aunque no quiero pensar todavía en eso. ¡Estas papas están deliciosas! -exclamó contento y se tragó unas tres al mismo tiempo-

"¡Qué chico tan extraño!" -pensó Yuri mientras bebía su café y observaba al albino comiendo con ganas y una total despreocupación-

No pudo evitar darse cuenta que el joven tenía los labios un poco inflamados, mas aún cuando estaba comiendo algo con tanta sal como esas papas que parecían gustarle mucho...

—Oye...voy a darte un antiinflamatorio -dijo Plisetsky- Tus labios están algo hinchados por el golpe que te dio ese imbécil y ahora más que estás comiendo pura sal.

—¿En serio? -exclamó el otro- Ni cuenta me dí, no me duele ni nada

—¿Bromeas? Si te pegó bastante duro...hasta caíste al piso.

—Me tomó desprevenido -exhaló cansado- Pero a decir verdad, esta vez no lo hizo con tanta fuerza.

—¿"Esta vez"? -el rubio se alarmó- ¿Quieres decir que siempre te golpea?

—Solo algunas veces cuando se embriaga...como hace rato -comentó- El muy tonto creyó que estuve coqueteando contigo y se puso celoso -sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza-

Yuri no podía creer que el chico justificara de un modo tan natural los actos de violencia del tipo que lo acompañaba antes. Tenía muchas ganas de indagarle y preguntarle sobre el tipo de relación que mantenía con ese hombre pero no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo. Siguió bebiendo su café en silencio.

El celular de Yuri se encendió de repente, indicando la recepción de un mensaje. Frunció el ceño al sospechar de qué se podía tratar y tomó el teléfono; ahora era Victor quien lo miraba con atención...

—¡Demonios! -susurró el rubio mientras respondía al mensaje con total molestia-

—¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el joven-

—Es mi compañero del turno mañana -bajó el celular con rabia luego de contestar- Hoy tiene que reincorporarse ya que estaba con permiso porque enfermó, me dice que llegará con 2 horas de retraso y quiere que lo cubra mientras.

—¿Y lo harás?

—No tengo opción. Aquí solo atendemos él y yo -explicó- Todo porque el cretino que tenemos por jefe no quiere contratar a más personas.

—Debe ser divertido trabajar en una tienda así -comentó el albino-

—Sí, claro -replicó Yuri rodando los ojos- No sabes cómo estoy desparramando felicidad por trabajar en este lugar.

—Creo que eres un poco amargado para ser tan joven -respondió Victor- A mí sí me gustaría trabajar en un lugar así, hay de todo para comer y beber gratis.

—¿Gratis? -refutó sarcásticamente- Si tomo algo algo de aquí, debo pagarlo como cualquier cliente; el viejo no me perdona nada y no hay modo de engañarlo -suspiró- Aunque a los 15 años todo parece ser tan sencillo.

Victor volvió a verlo con disgusto...

—¿¡15!? -exclamó algo enfadado- ¡Tengo 18 años!

Yuri no le creyó nada y esbozó una sonrisa burlona...

—No es cierto.

—¡Qué lata contigo! -resopló el joven y de inmediato quitó su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus ajustados y desgastados jeans; el rubio pudo notar que efectivamente no traía nada de dinero, solo tenía su tarjeta de identidad-

Yuri tomó con desconfianza el documento que le pasaba el chico y antes que ver sus datos, fijó su mirada en la foto donde salía con el cabello recogido e igualmente lucía muy bien. Luego vio en su nombre...

—¿Victor Nikiforov? -leyó su nombre en voz alta y lo miró-

—En persona -bromeó el otro-

—25 de diciembre de 1988 -volvió a leer y entonces pudo verificar que efectivamente contaba con los años que decía aunque apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad hacía mes y medio-

—¿Y bien? -dijo el otro- Ya lo comprobaste, soy mayor de edad.

—Igual te ves bastante menor -contestó y le devolvió su documento- Ya estaba diciendo que ese sujeto con el que viniste era grandísimo pervertido porque meterse con un colegial.

—Pues...no te equivocaste del todo -reconoció- A Chris lo conocí cuando yo todavía iba a la escuela, empezamos a salir esporádicamente hace un par de años.

—¿Entonces es tu novio?

—No, solo salimos cada tanto -suspiró- Nunca tuvimos una relación formal...pero me siento bien con él de todos modos.

—¿Te sientes bien con un tipo que te insulta y te golpea?

—Él no siempre es así -volvió a defenderlo- Chris no es malo, tiene tantos defectos como amantes de turno por ahí...pero aún así yo lo quiero -sonrió- Es la persona que más me ha sabido comprender y que mejor me ha tratado estos años.

—Claro -objetó el otro bastante indignado- Te trata tan bien que te insulta, te golpea y te abandona a tu suerte ¿y aún dices que quieres a ese desgraciado? ¡No puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo! -se puso de pie, visiblemente molesto-

Victor lo miró complemente sorprendido, no esperó ese tipo de reacción por parte del otro...le resultaba algo muy confuso. Lo vio alejarse rápidamente y encogió los hombros y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Yuri fue a verificar en el botiquín de primeros auxilios si todavía le quedaban medicinas y buscó algún antiinflamatorio para darle al chico. Se puso a analizar por un instante lo que había sucedido, dándose cuenta que se había sobresaltado por las afirmaciones ajenas...

—¿Por qué le estoy dando tanta importancia? -murmuró- No es mi problema.

Pero de pronto recordó lo mucho que detestaba esos actos de violencia sobre todo en las personas más vulnerables y desprotegidas; recordó además que él mismo las llegó a sufrir en manos de su anterior padrastro en varias ocasiones cuando el hombre lo insultaba a los gritos y lo golpeaba por puro gusto sin que su madre lo defendiera.

—Espero estés pudriéndote en el infierno, maldito -gruñó, su martirio había terminado el día que ese hombre murió atropellado por un vehículo cuando cruzó una avenida en estado de ebriedad-

Por alguna razón, la actitud de Chris para con Victor le había recordado en pocos segundos su propia desgracia cuando adolescente. Lo que aquí agravaba la situación era que Victor lo apañaba y peor aún, afirmaba querer a ese sujeto abusivo. 

Sintió un profundo pesar, al mismo tiempo que unos extraños deseos de protegerlo. Era algo que estrujaba su corazón.

—Pobre chico -suspiró- Sé que no es mi problema, él ya es mayor de edad pero...me sentiré muy culpable si lo dejo a su suerte en estas condiciones o si el sujeto ese regresa a buscarlo -finalmente encontró el medicamento que buscaba y se dispuso a volver con Victor- Lo tengo...le daré albergue por unos días hasta que pueda encontrar el modo de enviarlo sano y salvo a su ciudad.


	3. Remembranzas y desazones

El turno de trabajo de Yuri finalizó como a las 8:30 am y se retiró de la tienda en compañía de Victor, iban caminando juntos por una calle y el rubio comenzaba a sentirse fatigado. Todo lo que pensaba era en llegar a su casa y echarse a dormir.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada cuando vio que el joven lo estaba acompañando. Había podido notar que Victor era un chico sumamente desprotegido y no se animaba a dejarlo a la deriva, así como lo hizo aquel hombre con el que llegó hasta ahí. Sus sentimientos de empatía y compasión pesaron más y afloraron y aunque sabía que quizás se estaba poniendo un problema innecesario sobre sus hombros, de todas maneras, quiso invitarlo a su casa. Claro que en ningún momento lo hizo con dobles intenciones ni pensaba pedirle nada a cambio.

Sencillamente el bonito albino le recordaba mucho a él y a sus malas experiencias. En una ocasión el mal nacido de su padrastro lo dejó abandonado a su suerte en un pueblo que no conocía tras una acalorada discusión...

—No voy a dejar en alcohol el dinero de las ventas que hicimos hoy -le había pedido- ¡Costó mucho trabajo reunirlo!

—Chiquillo impertinente -gruñó el hombre y detuvo el vehículo- A mí no me dirás qué hacer con mi dinero.

—¡También es el dinero de mi madre! -gritó exaltado-

—Si no estás de acuerdo, puedes bajarte aquí mismo e irte por tu cuenta.

El hombre lo tomó del cabello con violencia, abrió la puerta de la camioneta y lo hizo descender a empujones de ahí. Cuando el rubio se percató, el otro aceleró la marcha y se fue sin más, haciendo caso omiso a sus gritos para que se detuviera y regresara por él.

Suspiró y negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras caía en su realidad, encontrándose con esos preciosos ojos celestes que lo miraban con curiosidad y expectativa...

—¿Estás bien? -preguntó el albino-

—Eh...sí... -había tenido un sobresalto al percatarse de esa mirada tan intensa sobre él- Veo que estás muy cansado y pues...me preguntaba si quisieras quedarte un par de días en mi casa hasta que encontremos la manera de hacerte regresar a San Petersburgo.

El chico lo miró con seriedad y sin decir una sola palabra.

—Es que no tengo dinero para ayudarte pagándote un boleto de autobús y mucho menos uno de avión -encogió los hombros- Es que todavía falta un poco para que cobre mi miserable salario.

—¿Me estás invitando a que me quede en tu casa...solo contigo? -sonrió de lado con una expresión pervertida haciendo que Yuri se sonrojara por completo-

—¡¡¡No te lo estoy diciendo con esas intenciones!!! -gritó Plisetsky agitando los brazos- Además no vivo solo, en la casa también está mi abuelo. ¿Pero sabes qué?. ¡Mejor olvídalo!. Ya no quiero que vayas conmigo.

El rubio aceleró sus pasos dejando al otro atrás, a quien por supuesto no le gustó para nada sentirse relegado y lo persiguió.

—¡Oye, espera! -demandó pero fue ignorado por el mayor, quien metió las manos a los bolsillos de su campera y siguió su camino- ¡¡¡Yuri!!! -le gritó molesto, logrando con eso que detuviera finalmente sus pasos-

El rubio volteó a mirarlo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre si no te lo he dicho? -cuestionó- Estuve esperando a que lo preguntaras todo este tiempo y nunca lo hiciste.

—Escuché cuando tu compañero te llamó así -sonrió- Además tú tampoco me preguntaste mi nombre, hiciste trampa al verlo en mi documento.

—En realidad lo escuché cuando ese desgraciado te habló -replicó-

—Bien entonces...me presento oficialmente contigo, soy Victor Nikiforov -le pasó la mano y le sonrió-

—Yuri Plisetsky -respondió el otro, siguiéndole la corriente y estrechando la mano ajena-

—Acepto ir contigo a tu casa -dijo el albino- Quiero tomar una ducha y recostarme un poco.

Al escuchar eso, Yuri lo soltó y lo observó con disgusto...

—Ya te dije que cambié de opinión -replicó el rubio y se cruzó de brazos-

\---

—¡Abuelo...ya estoy en casa! -anunció Yuri y se metió a la vivienda en compañía del joven albino, a quien efectivamente terminó trayendo con él-

Ambos notaron que la casa estaba aparentemente vacía, el rubio supuso que su abuelo había salido. En ocasiones al anciano le gustaba salir por las mañanas a caminar un poco...

—Creo que no está -comentó Plisetsky- Supongo que llegará al rato. Bueno, Victor...estás en tu casa, puedes ponerte cómodo aunque no haya muchas comodidades y el espacio sea algo reducido. Mi habitación es la de la derecha, la de mi abuelo es la de la izquierda...y el baño está por allá -señaló-

—¿Dónde puedo dejar esto? -se refirió a su ajada mochila de cuero negro-

—Ven por aquí -le indicó y se encaminó hacia su habitación- Entra...puedes pasar -dijo Yuri y el otro entró para de inmediato sentarse en la cama ajena-

El joven albino se puso a observar el lugar de arriba para abajo y quedó sorprendido al ver la improvisada ornamentación del sitio...

—¡Wow! -exclamó- Nunca imaginé que te gustara tanto el animal print -comentó-

—Más bien, me gustan los felinos en general -dijo el rubio y tomó la mochila del chico para dejarla sobre una silla-

—Debe ser genial tener tu propia habitación y poderla decorar a tu entero gusto -sonrió-

—¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó el otro y se recostó en en la cama, se lo notaba realmente cansado-

—Nunca tuve una habitación solo para mí -suspiró- Bueno, sí la tuve cuando solo éramos mis padres y yo pero apenas y lo recuerdo, era muy pequeño.

—Mmm...ya veo.

Yuri se sentía agotadísimo pero a la vez temía quedarse dormido. Observaba al chico que permanecía sentado a su lado en la cama, había quedado pensando con la mirada fija en el vacío. Por un momento, tuvo ganas de preguntarle más pero se abstuvo al pensar que podría ocasionarle alguna molestia.

Sin embargo, Victor parecía ser en extremo confiado y sin que Yuri dijera nada comenzó a hablar...

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 4 años -empezó diciendo- No pasó mucho tiempo para que mi padre volviera a casarse y ahí comenzó mi desgracia. Mi madrastra es una bruja que nunca me quiso porque soy muy parecido a mi madre...me tenía mucha rabia.

—Entonces tu madre debió ser una mujer muy bella -dijo Yuri sin ponerse a analizar sus palabras hasta que vio el rubor en las mejillas del chico ante ese indirecto elogio pero optó por no decir nada más al respecto para no enredarse más-

—Pude aguantar los malos tratos y los injustos castigos de esa mujer pero todo se puso peor cuando ellos comenzaron a llenarse de hijos -suspiró- Acabé siendo por la fuerza como la niñera de todos ellos y por lo tanto tuve que compartir mi habitación.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? -preguntó Yuri-

—Hermanastros en realidad...y son ocho -contestó-

—¿¡Tantos!? -el rubio levantó la cabeza al escuchar aquello- ¿Qué tu padre no sabe lo que es un condón o qué le pasa?

Victor rió ante esas palabras...

—Mi padre es un irresponsable -dijo el chico- Cuando le dije que se mandara hacer una vasectomía antes de seguir llenándose de hijos, se ofendió y me golpeó.

—Bueno...yo no tengo hermanos -comentó Yuri- Pero también he tenido un estúpido padre irresponsable que abandonó a mi madre cuando supo de su embarazo y se largó para no regresar jamás.

—¿No conoces a tu padre? -preguntó Victor-

—No. Para mí, mi único padre es mi abuelo...de hecho, a él lo considero mi única familia.

—¿Y tu madre?

Yuri lanzó un suspiro, no era como si tuviera muchas ganas de hablar de su progenitora pero no quería ser grosero...

—No me llevo bien con ella -respondió- Siempre prefirió a sus asquerosos hombres de turno antes que a mí hasta que me largué cuando ya no pude soportar más. Algunas veces viene aquí a ver a mi abuelo pero prefiero evitar encontrármela...siempre acabamos discutiendo.

—Entiendo -replicó el chico- ¿Quién diría que nuestras vivencias tienen de cierta manera cosas en común? -sonrió- Pero tú has tenido más suerte, tienes a tu abuelo y aunque aún no lo conozco, puedo asumir que es una excelente persona y se ve que lo amas mucho.

El rubio giró a ver a otro lado, se sintió algo avergonzado con las palabras ajenas y prefirió cambiar de tema. Se puso de pie y fue hasta su guardarropas para buscar algo...

—¿Dijiste que querías tomar un baño, no? -preguntó el rubio-

—Sí.

—Pero supongo no tienes ropa de muda.

—No, solo traigo lo que llevo puesto -explicó- Cuando salimos de San Petersburgo, Chris me dijo que me compraría ropas en la siguiente ciudad pero no fue verdad...a medio camino paró en un hotel y olvidó completamente lo que me prometió.

Yuri estaba de espaldas mientras Victor le comentaba todo eso, tomó una de sus camisetas y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas como forma de desahogar su ira. Odiaba tanto que el chico volviera a mencionar a ese desgraciado.

—Voy a prestarte algo ropa aunque probablemente te quede un poco grande. Puedes dejar tu ropa sucia en el cesto que está en el baño, luego la pondré a lavar y secar.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias -sonrió- Y por cierto, pondré mi celular a cargar pues quedó sin batería...Chris podría regresar a buscarme y se va a molestar si llama y tengo el teléfono apagado.

—¿Es en serio, Victor? -volteó y aunque tuvo ganas de arrojarle en la cara las ropas que escogió, se contuvo- ¿¡Todavía estás pendiente de ese imbécil!?

—Desde luego...es normal estar pendiente de otra persona cuando estás enamorado -afirmó con seriedad- Si vuelve, le diré que venga a buscarme aquí.

Yuri apretó sus puños con rabia, le resultaba patético e inverosímil lo que el joven le decía. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Victor afirmaba estar enamorado de aquel tipo, ese pusilánime al que él únicamente tener ganas de asesinar. No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto esa actitud que consideraba enferma y masoquista...

—Ve a bañarte -dijo Plisetsky con una voz que dejaba entrever una molestia impresionante aunque en realidad se sentía más decepcionado que otra cosa; le entregó sus ropas y también una toalla-

—¿Y ahora por qué te enojas? -preguntó el albino-

—¡Qué vayas a bañarte de una vez! -grito y señaló hacia la puerta-

Victor solo asintió con cabeza y se retiró de la habitación ajena con prisa. Cuando Yuri escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, dio un golpe de puño a su guardarropas.

—¡Mierda! -susurró mientras en él se gestaba una gran desazón- Ya no estoy seguro si fue una buena idea traerlo aquí. Voy a acabar perdiéndole la paciencia en cualquier momento y probablemente lastimándolo. Tengo que ver el modo de enviarlo de regreso a su casa cuánto antes. ¡Y ya sé lo que haré!


	4. Cuenta regresiva

Yuri estaba dormido cuando su abuelo llegó a la casa luego de su típica caminata matutina. El anciano se sorprendió al encontrar a Victor allí, ya que Yuri no le dijo que traería visitas. Sin embargo, Victor supo manejar la situación y se presentó amablemente con Nikolai pero a la vez fue cauteloso; como no sabía qué explicaciones iría a dar el rubio respecto a su presencia, se limitó a decir que era un amigo y que estaba de visita.

Cuando Yuri despertó, se asombró bastante al ver que su abuelo y ese bonito chico que tenía como huésped estaban conversando tan animadamente; ambos se encontraban en la sala mientras compartían un delicioso chocolate caliente con galletas recién horneadas. Ya no hizo que pasara por el protocolo de las presentaciones porque ellos habían hecho todo el trabajo, según lo que pudo ver.

—Hola Yuri, por fin despiertas -lo saludó Victor con una cálida sonrisa- ¿Quieres chocolate?

—No, gracias -respondió el rubio y se retiró hacia la cocina, solo quería beber agua-

—Parece que despertó de mal humor -comentó Nikolai por lo bajo-

—¿Siempre ha sido así? -preguntó el chico- Parece un gato gruñón y arisco.

El anciano no pudo evitar reír ante esa comparación que encontró tan ocurrente. Yuri desde su lugar en la cocina, observó cautelosamente lo que ocurría en la sala; sabía que estaban hablando de él pero eso no le molestó en lo absoluto. Lo que sí le resultó extraño fue que su abuelo se carcajeara; por lo general, Nikolai era un hombre serio y solo sonreía en ocasiones.

—De seguro Victor le está diciendo puras tonterías -murmuró- Solo espero no sea indiscreto.

Ya eran cerca de las 21 hs. y Yuri debía ir a tomar su turno en la tienda en una hora más. Se estaba alistando cuando de pronto, Victor se asomó a la puerta de su habitación...

—¿Ya te vas? -preguntó para luego ingresar cautelosamente al dormitorio-

—Enseguida -respondió el rubio mientras guardaba unas cosas en su mochila-

—Quiero ir contigo -dijo Victor-

—¿Para qué? Serán las 8 horas más aburridas y de seguro acabarás durmiéndote -recalcó Plisetsky- La noche se torna excesivamente larga estando allí.

—Me gustaría acompañarte y no sé...ayudarte en algo para retribuirte el favor de dejarme estar en tu casa.

—Entonces puedes hacerme un gran favor quedándote aquí y haciendo compañía a mi abuelo.

—Está bien, Yuri. Si eso te deja tranquilo, me quedaré aquí y cuidaré de él -sonrió- ¡Tu abuelo es tan genial! Ahora entiendo por qué lo quieres tanto.

Al escuchar aquello, el rubio se avergonzó un poco, no era bueno con las demostraciones de cariño pero su actitud para con el anciano, dejaba ver lo mucho que lo amaba y cuánto se preocupaba por él.

—Bueno...ya debo irme -dijo Yuri y se colocó la mochila al hombro-

—Ve con cuidado -respondió Victor- ¡Qué te vaya bien!

—Gracias.

Yuri se despidió de Nikolai y finalmente se marchó. Se sintió algo aliviado al salir de la casa, no era como si la presencia de Victor allí lo incomodara sino que se dio cuenta que se le estaba complicando bastante tratar con él. El chico le había tomado demasiada confianza en esos pocos días y por alguna razón, ya no le resultaba tan fastidioso como al principio.

Lo único que en verdad molestaba a Yuri era que de repente Victor siguiera acordándose de ese sujeto que lo había dejado allí. No le salía de la cabeza aquello que el chico le había contado, que estaba enamorado de ese tipo...no se podía explicar cómo amaba a alguien así y eso lo indignaba de sobremanera.

—¡Me desespera que seas tan ingenuo, Victor! -bufó y siguió caminando por las solitarias calles con dirección a su puesto de trabajo-

\---

Aquella noche Victor ayudó a Nikolai a preparar la cena. Yuri no acostumbraba a comer antes de ir a trabajar pero su abuelo siempre le dejaba algo para que comiera a su regreso aunque la mayoría de las veces, nunca lo hacía.

El hombre agradeció al albino por la ayuda que le brindó con la cena y también por encargarse de limpiar y ordenar la casa, ya que él apenas podía con todo por más que el espacio no fuera muy amplio.

Por otro lado, Victor no sabía que Yuri había hablado con su abuelo sobre él. Le puso al tanto de cómo fue que llegó hasta allí; claro que omitiendo la parte en que fue agredido y abandonado a su merced por su amante. También el rubio explicó que le estaría dando albergue hasta que consiguiera enviarlo de regreso a su casa...

—Eres muy gentil, Victor -dijo Nikolai- Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, señor. Lo hago con gusto, además ustedes están siendo muy amables al permitir que me quede aquí en su casa.

—Voy a echarte de menos cuando te marches pero si un día quieres volver, Yuri y yo te recibiremos encantados -sonrió-

—Disculpe usted pero...¿Yuri ya quiere que me vaya? -preguntó extrañado-

—No, para nada -respondió el otro- Solo me dijo que está intentando ubicar a una persona de su confianza que podría llevarte a San Petersburgo.

—Si le soy sincero...me encantaría quedarme -sonrió con timidez- Es la primera vez que me siento tan a gusto en un lugar del que puedo decir es un verdadero hogar. Me gustaría encontrar un trabajo y vivir con ustedes, claro si no les ocasionaría molestias.

—Si es por mí, puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes aunque...tu familia estará muy preocupada por ti.

—Eh...sí, tal vez -contestó el albino y optó por no seguir esa conversación, no quería contarle a Nikolai acerca de su desastrosa vida familiar y personal-

Luego de eso, el hombre se despidió aduciendo que ya tenía sueño y entonces se marchó a dormir. Victor por su parte, fue a recostarse en la cama de Yuri y estuvo allí de lo más inquieto, dando vueltas una y otra vez. Las palabras de Nikolai lo dejaron con cierta incertidumbre.

Si bien era verdad e incluso el mismo Yuri le comentó que contactaría con alguien que lo ayudaría a regresar a su casa, Victor ya no estaba tan seguro de querer volver. Se sentía sumamente contento viviendo allí y así como lo había afirmado, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo estaba en un lugar que sentía como un verdadero hogar.

—No quiero regresar -murmuró el albino- Quiero quedarme aquí con Yuri...y con su abuelo -suspiró-

Pocos días resultaron suficientes para que Victor se adaptara por completo a su hogar provisional con los Plisetsky. Comenzó a plantearse seriamente hacer alguna cosa para que Yuri desistiera de enviarlo a San Petersburgo.

—Hablaré con él cuando regrese -dijo y giró en la cama nuevamente hasta quedar boca abajo y abrazó la almohada-

Su sonrojó un poco al aspirar el agradable aroma que tenía allí impregnado...

—Huele a Yuri -sonrió- Ese gatito gruñón es tan lindo -exhaló al sentir una extraña nostalgia invadirlo de repente- Sé que apenas han pasado unos días desde que nos conocimos pero siento que me estoy enamorando de él...aunque lo más probable es que no tenga oportunidad alguna.

\---

Al otro día por la mañana, Yuri estaba volviendo a casa caminando casi dormido. La noche le resultó eterna y aburrida, prácticamente no tuvo clientes que atender pero permanecer despierto toda la madrugada era algo agotador.

Estaba a escasas dos cuadras de su domicilio cuando se encontró con abuelo, quien como todas las mañanas iba a caminar por la zona...

—Yuratchka...debiste tomar un café antes que regresar así -lo recriminó Nikolai- Un día de estos te quedarás dormido en plena calle.

—Sí, lo sé -respondió de mala gana- Vamos a casa, abuelo -lo tomó del brazo y empezaron a caminar juntos- Quisiera que me cargues en tu espalda como cuando era un niño.

—Lo haría con gusto pero si tan solo lo intentara, acabaría con la columna vertebral rota o con los hombros dislocados -bromeó- ¡No puedo creer que ya seas más alto que yo!

—Cuando tenía la edad de Victor, todavía podías cargarme, ¿recuerdas? -rememoró-

—Sí...y hablando de él, Yuratchka, quiero que me digas la verdad...¿estás interesado en ese chico? -preguntó el hombre haciendo que a Yuri se le fuera de golpe todo el sueño que sentía-

—¿¡Qué!? -lo miró- Bueno, ya te expliqué que lo vi muy desamparado. Más aún después de lo que le ocurrió -desvió la mirada- Si decidí traerlo a casa fue porque está muy lejos de suya, sin dinero ni modo de regresar. Además yo tampoco he cobrado aún mi salario pero ni bien lo haga, le daré el dinero para que pueda viajar con mi amigo; con él irá seguro y sin exponerse a peligros o a la gente malintencionada que pueda encontrar por ahí.

—Sí, ya me explicaste todo eso y en verdad admiro tu buen corazón -sonrió el anciano- A pesar de mostrarte como una persona dura y fuerte, sé que nunca has perdido tu nobleza y eso me hace sentir muy orgulloso de ti. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—¿Uh? -fue todo lo que pudo exclamar- 

—¿Estás interesado en Victor más allá de lo que has hecho para ayudarlo? -insistió su abuelo-

—No entiendo a qué te refieres -contestó a medida que un notorio rubor se manifestaba en su rostro-

Nikolai detuvo sus pasos obligando a su nieto a parar también. No era un hombre que andaba con rodeos y tampoco era tonto como no darse cuenta de nada. Por más que Yuri estuviera tratando de disimular, él lo notaba todo...

—Me refiero a que lo estás empezando a querer...y no precisamente de la forma en que se quiere a un amigo o a un familiar.

—¿¡Pero qué cosas dices, abuelo!? -se alarmó- ¿Qué tipo de afecto se puede tener hacia alguien que apenas uno conoce? ¡A Victor lo conozco hace menos de una semana!

—Pero yo a ti te conozco desde que naciste y puede que esté viejo, pero me sé de memoria cada uno de tus gestos y tus reacciones -lo observó con fijeza- Y por lo que he podido notar, ese chico se está metiendo en tu corazón muy rápidamente...tú también lo has notado y en el fondo no deseas que se vaya.

—Disculpa abuelo, pero lo que dices no tiene sentido -comenzaba a ponerse tan nervioso que las manos le temblaban- Estás confundido...ese chico es demasiado insoportable e inquieto como para lo pueda tolerar por mucho tiempo -suspiró con pesadez- Es mejor que vaya a su casa cuanto antes y que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

—¿En verdad deseas eso? -preguntó Nikolai-

—Sí. Además su familia estará desesperada buscándolo sin tener idea que está aquí en Moscú.

—Yuratchka...creo que no estás siendo del todo sincero contigo mismo.

—Y yo creo que estás asumiendo cosas que no son -espetó algo molesto- El chico se irá y ya está decidido. Es más, ya hablé con Otabek...irá a San Petersburgo con su novia en poco más de dos semanas y Victor viajará con ellos.

—Entiendo -respondió Nikolai- ¿Y cuándo hablarás con Victor sobre eso?

—Hoy mismo -aseveró-

Yuri todavía no imaginaba que el albino ya tenía en mente otros planes y que sus intenciones eran quedarse allí por él...o más bien, con él.


	5. Mala noticia

En cuanto Yuri y su abuelo llegaron a casa luego de la extraña plática que mantuvieron durante el trayecto, se quedaron sorprendidos al encontrar la mesa servida, con el desayuno listo justo a tiempo y esperando por ellos.

—Bienvenido a casa, Yuri -el albino lo saludó enseñándole una sonrisa tan alegre como genuina-

—Hola -respondió el otro en tanto un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas, lo que fue inmediatamente notado por su abuelo-

—Siéntense, por favor. El desayuno está listo, horneé estas galletas especialmente para ustedes y quiero que me digan que tal me quedaron.

—Victor...no debiste molestarte -dijo Nikolai y se acercó a la mesa para ocupar su sitio en ella- Ya fue suficiente con que limpiaras toda la casa anoche.

—No es molestia alguna -replicó el chico- Lo hago con mucho gusto.

—Eres muy amable, muchacho -reconoció el hombre- Pero a este paso me vas a dejar sin quehaceres aquí.

—Ya no necesita hacer nada, ya me encargué de todo -Victor levantó la mirada hacia el rubio, quien en silencio a unos metros de ellos observaba lo bien que se llevaban- Yuri...ven, acompáñanos.

—Te lo agradezco pero no voy a desayunar -respondió fríamente- Estoy muy cansado y todo lo que quiero es dormir. Tuve una noche agotadora haciendo inventarios en la tienda.

El rubio dio media vuelta con intenciones de ir a su dormitorio y enseguida Nikolai pudo notar cómo la sonrisa de Victor se iba borrando para dar paso a una expresión cargada de seriedad y decepción. La verdad era que el chico se había esforzado mucho preparándoles el desayuno, esperando agradar a Yuri.

El hombre no pudo permanecer indiferente ya que le pareció muy descortés la actitud de su nieto con ese desprecio a su huésped.

—Yuratchka...ven aquí -le ordenó-

—Abuelo, por favor -detuvo sus pasos y miró al anciano con impaciencia por sobre su hombro derecho, conocía de sobra ese tono de reproche y le irritaba bastante-

—Siéntate a desayunar -el hombre le señaló su lugar-

—Pero...--

—¡No rezongues y haz lo que digo! -insistió Nikolai- No te lo diré otra vez.

El rubio dejó salir un largo suspiro y dejó su mochila a un lado; no le quedó otra que obedecer. Por muy adulto que fuera, le tenía mucho respeto a su abuelo y no quería que se molestara con él por ningún motivo. Sin embargo, Victor no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al ver toda esa molestia grabada en el rostro de Yuri.

Una vez que Yuri se sentó a la mesa, Victor se encargó amablemente de servirles café tanto a él como a su abuelo. Un raro ambiente tenso se había apoderado del lugar después de lo acontecido pero lo que realmente tenía inquieto al rubio eran las palabras que Nikolai le dijo antes de que llegaran allí.

"Ese chico se está metiendo en tu corazón muy rápidamente..."

Y exactamente como Nikolai lo afirmó, Yuri también se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo con Victor pero hasta ese momento, no había querido siquiera pensar en el tema. Tenía miedo de reconocer que el albino le atraía y era algo que no podía controlar a voluntad; por esa razón deseaba que esas semanas pasaran rápido, para que el muchacho se fuera y no pasara a mayores.

—¡Mmm...estas galletas están deliciosas! -exclamó Nikolai, elogiando al chico quien en verdad esperaba que Yuri le diera una opinión- Sin exagerar, son de las mejores que he probado.

—Me alegra que le gusten -respondió sonriente- ¿Y a ti Yuri, qué te parecen? -preguntó-

Realmente el rubio no pensaba probarlas, no le agradaban mucho las galletas dulces pero al observar al chico y ver toda esa ilusión y expectativa en sus ojos, simplemente no se pudo resistir. Tomó una de las galletas que le había servido en un pequeño plato y dio un mordisco.

Se incomodó un poco al darse cuenta que los demás lo veían curiosamente mientras probaba aquel bocadillo pero de un instante a otro, su expresión cambió drásticamente cuando le resultó en verdad exquisito y se sintió un poco mal por la actitud que tomó antes.

—Está muy buena -dijo con una leve sonrisa y acto seguido, tomó otra más de su plato- En verdad, te quedaron muy bien.

Victor se sintió entre aliviado y contento al recibir la aprobación de Yuri. Para él era algo en verdad muy importante y a la par, pensaba que si comenzaba a agradar un poco más al rubio, éste le permitiría quedarse al menos una temporada viviendo allí.

\---

Yuri se había ido a dormir mientras Victor se pasó el resto del tiempo haciendo compañía a Nikolai, quien en ningún momento se atrevió a comentarle nada sobre los planes de su nieto para con él.

Sin embargo, el hombre se dio cuenta de que el albino se encontraba muy feliz estando allí y que deseaba seguir viviendo bajo ese techo. Le reiteró que deseaba permanecer allí y que se pondría a buscar un empleo...

—¿Cree que me puedan dar un trabajo por aquí? -preguntó-

—A decir verdad, en esta zona es un poco complicado no imposible pero sí costará un poco más. Ahora bien, hacia el centro de Moscú podrías tener más oportunidades.

—¿Queda muy lejos de aquí?

—No, serían unos 20 minutos en autobús.

—No es mucho, podría ir caminando hasta allá -sonrió- ¿Me podría indicar qué camino debo tomar? Así voy mañana mismo.

—De ninguna manera dejaré que vayas caminando, además no conoces la ciudad. Si quieres ir, yo iré contigo.

—Disculpe...es que no tengo dinero para el autobús.

—No hay problema con eso, muchacho -le dio una suave palmada en el hombro- Eso corre por mi cuenta.

—Pero...Yuri va a molestarse -intervino Victor-

—Solo le diremos que vamos a pasear un poco. Estar todo el día encerrado en la casa no es un buen plan...debes estar aburriéndote mucho en compañía de un viejo como yo.

—No diga eso -le sonrió- Yo no tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mis abuelos pero me hubiera gustado que fueran como usted. ¿Le gustaría ser mi abuelo también? -preguntó-

—Claro que sí me gustaría. Siempre quise tener más nietos.

—No creo que Yuri se ponga celoso por eso...¿o sí? -bromeó- Igual si lo hace, le diremos que él es su favorito.

El hombre no pudo contener la risa, tenía que reconocer que sí le hubiera gustado tener un nieto como Victor además, también él le estaba tomando bastante afecto.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Yuri abrió los ojos al escuchar un extraño sonido. No entendió muy bien de qué se trataba hasta que notó era la vibración de un celular contra la madera de la mesa al lado de su cama.

Se compuso y aún somnoliento, se acercó a mirar la pantalla encendida. Era el teléfono que Victor y lo dejó allí recargando la batería, Yuri abrió completamente los ojos cuando vio quién era quien lo estaba llamado.

"Papá"

Se sintió intranquilo y esperó a que la llamada fuese derivada. Recién allí sintió que podía respirar un poco más tranquilo...

—Si su padre lo llama es porque lo está buscando -dijo por lo bajo y miró hacia la puerta cuidando que nadie viniera-

Yuri notó que el celular ajeno no traía ningún patrón o código de bloqueo por lo que se atrevió a hurgar en los mensajes y como lo supuso, habían varios mensajes de ese mismo remitente. Mientras sentía que sus latidos se aceleraban y sus manos temblaban, se puso a leerlos uno por uno. Todos los mensajes eran del padre de Victor y según vio eran del día anterior.

—Este hombre está desesperado -murmuró-

En esos textos que vio, el hombre le exigía a Victor que le dijera sobre su paradero o que iría a poner un aviso en la policía. Sin embargo, al revisar los mensajes que Victor envió, descubrió algo que no esperaba...

"¿Por qué hasta ahora te preocupa saber en dónde estoy? No insistas, padre. No te diré nada. Confórmate con saber que estoy bien, en un lugar donde no me maltratan y donde siento que tengo una verdadera familia. Estoy muy feliz y no pienso regresar a San Petersburgo en mucho tiempo. Adiós."

De inmediato, Yuri dejó el celular ajeno en donde estaba y permaneció un momento sentado al borde de su cama. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, su mente se tornó totalmente confusa...

—¿Entonces Victor no quiere irse? -susurró- Pero su padre está preocupado por él, no puedo ser tan irresponsable dejándolo aquí más aún sabiendo que lo están buscando.

Estuvo durante varios minutos, el rubio estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto y pensando en cuál sería la mejor solución. Se sintió ciertamente conmovido al leer lo que Victor afirmaba, que se sentía feliz estando allí y que los tenía en concepto de familia.

—Me gustaría que se quedara pero...no puedo hacerlo -iba a dejarse caer en la cama sobre su espalda pero se detuvo cuando vio entrar a Victor a su habitación-

—Pensé que seguías durmiendo -le dijo el albino-

—Se me fue el sueño -respondió el otro, rehuyéndole la mirada-

—¡Qué lástima! Justo pensaba recostarme a tu lado -afirmó el chico y se sentó a su lado, importándole muy poco quedar pegado al mayor-

—Puedes usar toda la cama, yo al rato tomaré un baño -el rubio se puso de pie, le ponía extremadamente estar a su lado-

—Yuri...espera... -lo detuvo sosteniéndole del brazo- ¿Acaso me estás evitando?

—¿Pero qué dices? -preguntó intentando retirarse de su agarre pero el otro no se lo permitió-

—Es como si no quisieras estar donde yo estoy, siento que mi presencia te molesta. ¿Dime...es eso? -preguntó-

—No, claro que no. Es solo impresión tuya.

Realmente sí lo estaba haciendo. No quería permanecer más tiempo a su lado porque sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasara con él, más se acostumbraría y sus sentimientos se volverían incontrolables.

—Victor, escucha...en un par de semanas, un amigo mío podrá llevarte de vuelta a San Petersburgo. Llegarás a tu casa sano y salvo -le comentó- Hablé con él y me dijo que debe viajar para allá con su prometida; así que ya lo arreglé todo y no tiene problema en que vayas con ellos.

El albino quedó ciertamente consternado ni bien escuchó aquello. Un extraño dolor comenzó a oprimir su pecho y

le fue imposible fingir que le había dado gusto lo que Yuri le dijo. Para Victor esa fue una noticia realmente mala, la peor que pudo recibir.

Sintió cómo todos sus planes por agradar a Yuri para que lo dejara quedarse allí se fueron a la basura, quería romperse a llorar pero no quería quedar como un tonto delante del otro.

—Ya veo -dijo el chico con un tono serio por demás y finalmente soltó el brazo ajeno-

—¿Qué pasa? -cuestionó Plisetsky- ¿Acaso no te da gusto? Por fin vas a poder volver a tu casa.

—Sí...muchas gracias Yuri -fingió una sonrisa aunque estuviera lleno de amargura y se sintiera quebrado por dentro-

—Bueno, yo tomaré una ducha -dijo el rubio y salió de su habitación sintiéndose bastante mal al notar cuan triste Victor se había puesto-

\---

Mientras Yuri estaba en el baño, Victor se había echado boca abajo en la cama y lloró en silencio abrazando la almohada y lamentando el hecho de saber que sus días allí estaban contados. Realmente no quería volver a su casa, ese sitio que para él era un verdadero infierno.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, enjugó sus lágrimas y estiró la mano para alcanzar su celular. Si Yuri lo quería enviar a San Petersburgo, la única opción viable que veía para evitar parar de nuevo con su familia, era buscar a Christophe para ir con él.

Decidió marcarlo y pensaba que si debía arrastrarse para que fuera a buscarlo hasta ahí, lo haría. Pero lo que definitivamente no quería regresar junto a su padre, su madrastras y sus cuantiosos hermanastros.

Como era de esperarse, Chris no respondió a la llamada pero el albino siguió insistiendo. Lo llamó tres, cuatro, cinco veces y el resultado fue exactamente el mismo, no atendía y era derivado al buzón de mensajes de voz.

Cuando el chico empezaba a entender que su ex amante no tomaría sus llamadas, su celular comenzó a vibrar inesperadamente y era el hombre quien lo llamaba por fin. Victor observó en su pantalla el nombre ajeno...

"Chris"

No dudó en responderle de inmediato...

—¡Chris...por fin puedo dar contigo!

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Ya te aburriste de tirarte al rubio de la tienda con quien estuviste de zorra y ahora me llamas a pedir auxilio? -dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea-

—¡Yo no hice nada! Tú estabas ebrio y me acusaste de cosas que no tenían el menor de los sentidos. Cuando te emborrachas eres un completo idiota -bufó-

—Ya dime qué quieres...estoy ocupado, maldita sea.

—Ocupado follando con alguien, de seguro

—Mira, ya no perderé el tiempo contigo.

—No, Chris, espera...-- -pidió el albino-

En ese momento, Yuri se metió a la habitación y vio a Victor de espalda en su cama hablando por teléfono. Escuchó claramente que pronunció el nombre de ese sujeto al que tanto odiaba.

—Quiero que vengas por mí -dijo el albino- Por favor, ven a buscarme y llévame contigo. No quiero regresar a mi casa pero si tengo que volver a San Petersburgo, déjame quedarme un tiempo en tu departamento.

El rubio no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Sintió una enorme rabia y se le olvidó que estaba envuelto apenas con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, ya que con el apuro olvidó llevar consigo sus ropas para vestirse en el baño y no le quedó más que ir hasta la habitación en esas condiciones.

Fue con prisa hasta Victor y lo primero que hizo fue arrebatarle el celular de la mano y arrojarlo por la ventana hacia la calle. El albino quedó estupefacto con el accionar del mayor y no pudo permanecer inmune...

—¿Qué te pasa, Yuri? -gritó y se puso de pie- ¿¡¡¡Por qué arrojaste mi celular!!!?

—¿Por qué demonios estabas hablando con ese bastardo? -respondió el rubio sin poder ocultar toda su ira-

—¡¡¡Arruinaste mi celular, eres un idiota...no tenías ningún derecho de hacer eso!!! -el albino estaba tan alterado que se acercó con rabia a Yuri y totalmente descontrolado, intentó golpearlo con los puños cerrados-

Al ser Plisetsky más alto y fuerte, logró detenerlo tomándolo de ambos brazos pero el otro estaba demasiado alterado, vociferando que lo soltara y lo dejara en paz, continuó forcejeando con él hasta que con los brucos movimientos a Yuri se le cayó la toalla aunque el chico no lo notó.

—¡¡¡Suéltame Yuri. Eres de lo peor!!! -gritaba Victor-

—¡Tranquilízate ya! -exigió el rubio y no lo soltó porque sabía que si lo hacía, recibiría golpes de su furioso huésped-

—¡Déjame en paz, maldita sea! -se removió con fuerza, intentando zafar como podía y acabó cayendo para atrás en la cama haciendo que Yuri también cayera sobre él y sus cabezas impactaran con fuerza una contra la otra, provocándoles un dolor inmediato-

—¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó Nikolai entrando de golpe a la recámara al escuchar los desaforados gritos-

Jamás esperó encontrar semejante escena tan escándolosa para sus ojos, vio a su nieto completamente desnudo encima del chico que tenía su larga cabellera hecha un completo desastre. El hombre casi se desmaya de la impresión al creer que Yuri estaba intentando abusar sexualmente del albino...

—¿¡¡¡Yuratchka...qué demonios significa todo esto!!!?


	6. Más que atracción

Victor había ido a buscar su celular, el mismo que Yuri en un arrebato de ira se lo quitó y lo arrojó por la ventana de su habitación luego de sorprenderlo hablando con Christophe.

Tal y como el albino lo había dicho, su teléfono quedó arruinado. El display se rompió en pedazos, estaba completamente fisurado y tampoco encendía. Cuando regresó a la casa, entró sigilosamente y escuchó como Yuri estaba siendo sermoneado por su abuelo en la sala.

Nikolai estaba tan molesto que no dejaba hablar a su nieto, negándole toda chance de defenderse ante las duras acusaciones que caían sobre él.

—¿¡Cómo es posible que hayas cometido semejante bajeza, Yuratchka!? -dijo el anciano elevando la voz- ¡Me decepcionas tanto! Definitivamente yo no te crié de esa manera.

—¿Podrías al menos escuchar lo que tengo que decir en mi defensa? -refutó el rubio, quien se sentía por demás ofendido por lo que su abuelo pensaba de él-

—¡Es que no hay nada que puedas decir para justificar ese accionar tan ruin! Dios...te descubrí in fraganti cuando intentabas abusar de ese chico.

—¡¡¡Yo no intentaba nada de eso!!! -gritó aún más molesto y con los ojos casi llorosos- Él se molestó porque arrojé su celular por la ventana y quiso golpearme, entonces lo detuve, forcejeamos y caímos a la cama apenas unos segundos antes de que entraras a mi habitación.

—¿Entonces por qué Victor te estaba gritando que lo dejaras en paz y por qué estabas desnudo? -cuestionó- ¿Quieres tomarme por estúpido, es eso?

—De ninguna manera, abuelo. Él gritó porque se asustó cuando intenté detenerlo para evitar que me golpeara y si estaba desnudo es porque se me cayó la toalla, apenas salía de bañarme.

—Suponiendo que todo lo que dices es verdad y todo fue una muy desafortunada coincidencia. ¿Por qué lanzaste el celular del chico? ¡No tenías derecho a hacer algo así!

—Fue un impulso -suspiró-

—Yuratchka...cuando tenías 15 años decías eso mismo cuando cometías alguna falta pero ahora que eres todo un adulto, que me digas eso me parece totalmente inaudito y absurdo.

—Es la verdad -miró fijamente a su abuelo sin darse cuenta que estaba ya lagrimeando- Entré a la habitación y escuché que él hablaba con ese desgraciado que lo golpeó y lo abandonó aquí...aún después de lo que le hizo ¡le estaba pidiendo que venga a buscarlo! -exhaló con fuerza- Me dio mucha rabia porque siento que no significa nada lo que hemos hecho por él -el rubio sentía un nudo en la garganta, hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando- Solo quiero proteger a Victor, abuelo. No quiero que le vuelva a pasar nada, no quiero que ningún infeliz como ese vuelva a agredirlo, no quiero que nadie se aproveche de él. ¿Acaso está mal lo que hago? -comenzó a secar sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo-

Nikolai pudo ver y percibir toda la sinceridad en las palabras de Yuri. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía llorar, sentía que el corazón se le encogía y ahora era él quien se sentía mal por haberlo juzgado de ese modo.

—Y no te preocupes...voy a reponerle el celular, no hay problema con eso -se puso de pie- Le daré uno nuevo antes de que se vaya de aquí

—Perdóname, Yuratchka -dijo el anciano con mucho pesar- Te he juzgado tan mal.

—No quiero que se vuelva a tocar el tema, por favor -pidió el rubio- ¿Sabes a dónde fue Victor? -preguntó-

—Creo que salió a la calle a buscar su celular.

—Solo espero no haya huido después de todo el alboroto -respondió- Yo debo ir al trabajo, ya estoy atrasado.

—Está bien, ve con cuidado.

Victor había permanecido estático en su sitio todo ese tiempo escuchando absolutamente todo lo que había acontecido. Se sentía demasiado conmovido después de saber todo lo que Yuri pensaba, temía haber herido sus sentimientos y que creyera que era un desconsiderado.

Volvió a salir a la calle y decidió aguardarlo allí antes de que se marchara a trabajar. Necesitaba hablar con él a solas. Yuri fue a buscar su mochila a su habitación y luego se despidió de su abuelo para dejar la vivienda.

Cuando ganó la calle, se encontró con Victor que lo aguardaba en la acera con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. El albino levantó la mirada hacia él y en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron, los dos exclamaron exactamente la misma cosa.

—Lo siento.

—Lamento haberte causado problemas con tu abuelo -dijo el chico- Te he ocasionado demasiados inconvenientes.

—Realmente odio pelear con mi abuelo pero no lo culpo, si hubieran estado en su lugar tampoco iba a poder pensar bien si me encontraba con algo así -suspiró- Se supone soy un hombre adulto, no debería actuar ya de esa manera.

—Y yo no debí hacer todo ese escándalo, actué como un completo idiota -contestó- Me hubieras golpeado, me lo merecía.

—¡No quiero que digas eso de nuevo! -respondió Plisetsky- Nadie tiene porque golpearte...y yo jamás haría algo como eso.

—Perdóname, hablaré con tu abuelo y le diré como sucedió todo -el chico en verdad se sentía muy apenado por todo-

—Será mejor que no toquemos el tema de nuevo -afirmó el rubio- ¿Encontraste tu celular?

—Sí...y no te preocupes. Funciona perfectamente, solo se rayó un poco pero nada de importancia.

—¿En verdad?

Victor solo asintió con la cabeza y esquivó con prontitud la mirada hacia otro lado, para así evitar que el otro se diera cuenta que no le decía la verdad...

—Bueno, ya debo irme. Por favor, entra a la casa...mi abuelo debe estar preocupado por ti -le pidió-

—Está bien, ve con cuidado. Suerte, Yuri.

—Gracias.

El rubio se fue. En tanto, el otro chico permaneció allí un rato más, viéndolo marcharse hasta que lo perdió definitivamente de vista y posteriormente entró a la casa.

Victor hizo caso omiso al pedido de Yuri respecto a ese polémico tema. Ni bien ingresó al lugar, habló con Nikolai al respecto y le dijo exactamente lo que había ocurrido, confirmándole así que todo lo que su nieto le expuso fue verdad.

Ambas versiones coincidían plenamente. Así que el hombre volvió a reconocer que se precipitó al quitar erróneas conclusiones y al prejuzgar a Yuri, empezó a tener remordimientos de conciencia.

En tanto, el albino seguía muy apenado por haber sido el responsable de ocasionar un disgusto entre ellos. También se puso a llorar cuando pidió perdón a Nikolai una y otra vez, por comportarse como un chiquillo inmaduro.

—No te preocupes, Vitya -el anciano lo abrazó- Ya todo está aclarado. No te sientas culpable, fue un mal entendido pero ya lo hemos solucionado.

—Sé que Yuri se molestó mucho cuando me escuchó hablando con ese hombre pero...realmente no quiero volver a la casa de mi padre -sollozó- Prefiero ir con Chris antes que regresar a ese lugar.

—Yuratchka solo quiere lo mejor para ti -respondió Nikolai- No quiere que te suceda nada malo, es por eso que actúa de esa manera...sé que no está nada bien que reaccione como lo hizo pero él también se ha encariñado mucho contigo.

—¿Usted lo cree? -preguntó sorprendido-

—¡Desde luego! Lo conozco demasiado bien -el anciano sonrió- Claro que sus maneras de demostrar afecto no son las mejores ni las más convenientes pero créeme que te quiere mucho.

El albino se sonrojó por completo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Yuri pudiera sentir algún tipo de afecto fraternal hacia él; por mucho que le gustaba, desde el principio lo veía tan distante e inalcanzable. A partir de ese instante, Victor supo que efectivamente estaba enamorado del rubio y lo que sentía algo mucho más que una mera atracción.

Sus lágrimas acabaron convirtiéndose en sonrisa. Las palabras de Nikolai en verdad le hicieron muy feliz, sabía que ese afecto del que el hombre le hablaba era algo real y completamente genuino.

Esa noche Victor fue a la cama por demás contento. Era la primera vez que reconocía tener esos sentimientos hacia otra persona, fue que también se dio cuenta que jamás estuvo realmente enamorado de Chris como había pensado todo ese tiempo.

—Quizás...si Yuri se enamora de mí en estas dos semanas, no tendría que irme de aquí.

\---

Fue así que a Victor se le metió la descabellada idea de enamorar a Yuri, ignorando que el rubio ya correspondía a sus sentimientos aunque todavía se mostrara algo reacio a aceptarlos por completo.

En horas de la mañana, Yuri volvió de trabajar y cuando llegó a la casa no encontró a su abuelo allí. Supuso que el anciano había ido a caminar como lo hacía todos los días.

En cuanto se metió a su recámara vio a Victor recostado en su cama, se sorprendió al notarlo serio y pensativo...

—Hola, Victor -saludó- ¿Has visto a mi abuelo?

—Fue a dar una vuelta, de seguro regresa enseguida -se puso de pie y abandonó la cama ajena- ¿Cómo te fue en la tienda?

—Bien, sin mayores novedades -viendo que su cama fue despejada, tomó asiento allí y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos-

—Yuri, ¿quieres que desayunemos juntos? -preguntó el albino-

—¿No desayunaste aún?

—No, quise esperar a que llegaras a casa.

—No debiste hacerlo -contestó el rubio- Comí algo antes de venir aquí y ya no tengo hambre, ahora solo quiero dormir.

—Está bien -le sonrió- Te dejo para que puedas descansar.

Yuri acabó de descalzarse y ya estaba dispuesto a recostarse por fin, para ello se acomodó en su cama. Creyó que el albino ya se marchó pero no fue así; el chico hizo todo lo contrario, en lugar de irse, se acercó a él. Cuando lo vio tendido, se aproximó todavía más hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

Victor había invadido completamente el espacio personal de Yuri, quien al notarlo acabó ruborizándose pero tampoco se atrevió a hacer nada para alejarlo.

—Victor... -murmuró y sus nervios afloraron todavía más; no podía creer que un chico de apenas 18 años lo tuviera acorralado de esa manera y lo hiciera sentir tan inquieto-

—Descansa, Yuri -le sonrió y sin pensarlo más, juntó sus labios con los ajenos, arrebatándole suave pero alevosamente aquel beso que hacía varios días venía fantaseando con dárselo-


	7. Mentiras piadosas

Días después de lo acontecido, Yuri no se pronunció al respecto aunque Victor estuvo todo el tiempo a la expectativa. El chico tenía muchas ganas de que el rubio le dijera algo sobre el beso que se atrevió a robarle aquella mañana pero acabó decepcionado cuando vio que nada resultó como esperaba.

Plisetsky parecía no haberle dado importancia en absoluto a ese tema y actuaba exactamente igual que siempre. Nada en su trato había cambiado para con el albino; le hablaba como siempre y no se mostraba renuente a estar cerca de él.

Sin embargo, Victor no esperaba recibir precisamente una declaración amorosa o algo semejante. Más bien creyó que el otro le daría una reprimenda por su osado proceder pero ni siquiera recibió eso; esperaba poder ver una reacción concreta para entender si hizo bien o mal y también si debía seguir albergando esperanzas en pos de su plan para conquistar al joven adulto.

Pero como Yuri no se manifestó de ninguna manera, Victor comenzaba erróneamente a creer que lo que el rubio sentía hacia él, no era más que una total indiferencia. Aunque también le confundía el hecho de que lo haya dejado actuar a su antojo y no lo rechazara de inmediato.

—Abuelo, ¿has visto a Victor? -preguntó el rubio al notar que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo esa tarde en la casa-

—No -respondió Nikolai- ¿Qué acaso no está tomando una siesta?

—No, pensé que estaba contigo.

—Entonces debe haber salido por ahí aunque no me dijo nada -explicó el hombre- No lo he visto desde luego del almuerzo.

—¿Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido?

Ese día Victor desapareció durante horas sin dar ninguna explicación al respecto. Regresó por la noche, ya cuando Yuri se había ido al trabajo, así que prácticamente no se vieron en casi todo el día. Cuando Nikolai le preguntó al respecto, el joven albino se limitó a decir que solo fue a pasear por ahí.

Lo mismo se vino repitiendo casi toda esa semana y tanto Yuri como su abuelo comenzaron a preocuparse bastante. Victor se marchaba por las mañanas sin que nadie lo viera y recién regresaba hacia la hora de la cena. Todo lo que decía, era que estaba dando vueltas por allí.

Yuri se encontraba angustiado por la situación, no había visto ni intercambiado palabras con Victor desde hace días. Pidió a su abuelo que lo llamara en cuanto el chico regresara a la casa.

—Acaba de regresar -comentó Nikolai por teléfono con su nieto que para entonces se encontraba ya en la tienda donde trabajaba-

—¿¡Pero qué te dijo!? -exclamó Yuri bastante irritado, empezaba a gritar desaforadamente- ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Por qué se desaparece todo el maldito día y ni siquiera tiene la delicadeza de decir a dónde va? ¡Es un tonto desconsiderado!

—Yuratchka, deja de gritar que todavía escucho bien -se quejó el mayor- No me ha dicho nada y tampoco parece que quiere hablar al respecto...pero no te preocupes, él ya está aquí. Lo noté muy cansado pero se encuentra bien.

—Abuelo, no dejes que escape de nuevo mañana en la mañana -pidió- Quiero encontrarlo en casa cuando salga de trabajar.

—De acuerdo. Voy a vigilarlo para que no se vaya antes de que llegues aquí.

Colgaron la llamada pero Yuri todavía estaba intranquilo. No entendía las razones de Victor para marcharse así durante el día y que no coincidieran. Cayó en la cuenta de que eso sucedió días después de aquel acontecimiento que lo tomó desprevenido.

Aunque el rubio no dijo nada sobre eso, le preocupaba que no dejaba de pensar un solo instante en aquel beso que Victor le dio. Era algo que estuvo atormentando su mente todo el tiempo desde que sucedió, aún así, hizo todo lo posible por fingir frente al otro que nada pasaba.

—¿Por qué tengo que pasar esto? -se preguntaba- Mi vida era tan tranquila y tan...aburrida y monótona hasta que él llegó a joder todo eso -suspiró con fuerza- ¡No puede ser que un chico de 18 años esté poniendo todo mi mundo de cabeza! ¿En qué momento me empezó a gustar?

Toda esa noche Yuri pasó cuestionándose a sí mismo que le gustaba ese chico que tenía hospedado en su casa. Se dio cuenta entonces que su abuelo sí tuvo razón todo el tiempo cuando le dijo que notó cómo Victor estaba entrando en su corazón con rapidez.

—Dios...solo quiero que llegue pronto el día de su partida y que todo vuelva a ser como era antes -se dijo a sí mismo-

Pero Yuri sabía a la perfección que en verdad no quería eso. El hecho de no haber visto al albino ese par de días ya lo estaba afectando bastante y se rehusaba a admitirlo pero en el fondo era plenamente consciente de que era así.

—Sé que voy a extrañarlo un poco cuando ya no esté en casa con nosotros pero...cuanto más pronto se termine esto, será mejor.

Y entonces, como si se tratara de una broma de mal gusto de su propia mente, volvía a recordar aquello que lo inquietaba. Casi de manera inconsciente, cerró los ojos y delineó sus labios con su dedo índice.

"Descansa, Yuri"

Volvía a rememorar sus palabras, con ese tono de voz que le resultó tan sensual en aquel momento y a la par, la calidez y la suavidad de los labios ajenos contra los suyos que parecían intactos, como si todavía pudiera sentirlos perfectamente.

Abrió los ojos y quedó avergonzado por sentirse de ese modo, más aún al darse cuenta que se comenzaba a sentir sexualmente excitado. Justo a lo que no quería llegar porque sabía que todo se le tornaría mucho más complicado.

—¡Me sacas de quicio, Victor! -murmuró-

\---

En horas de la mañana, en cuanto Yuri regresó a su casa, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Victor nuevamente no estaba pero antes de que se fuera, Nikolai consiguió interceptarlo y preguntarle abiertamente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con él.

—¿¡Cómo que está buscando trabajo!? -preguntó el rubio completamente sorprendido ante lo que su abuelo le estaba exponiendo-

—Ha estado yendo de ida y vuelta a pie al centro de Moscú todos estos días -dijo el anciano- Le urge conseguir un empleo para poder quedarse aquí. De hecho, me lo dijo hace varios días y yo le prometí que lo llevaría pero el chico es demasiado impaciente y se las ingenió para ir por su cuenta.

—¿Te lo dijo? ¿Y por qué no me comentaste nada?

—Es que... no pensé que hablara completamente en serio pero veo que sí lo hizo -suspiró- Está decidido a quedarse.

—¿Ya consiguió algo?

—No, aún no pero lo hará...es persistente. Es de ese tipo de personas que siempre acaba consiguiendo lo que desea.

—Victor no puede quedarse, abuelo. Él tiene que volver a San Petersburgo porque su padre lo está buscando...y no nos ha dicho toda la verdad.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Me tomé el atrevimiento de leer sus mensajes en el celular.

—Ya veo pero Victor ya es mayor de edad y es responsable de sus actos.

—¿Responsable dices? ¡Por supuesto que no, es todo menos eso!

—Me refiero a que...--

—Sí, abuelo. Ya sé a qué te refieres pero ese chico necesita madurar -se quejó- Allá tiene a una familia que espera por él, que lo está buscando y él cree que puede establecerse otra parte como le venga en gana. Lo siento mucho...pero yo no voy a apañar algo semejante.

—Tienes razón, Yuratchka -reconoció Nikolai- Si su padre lo está buscando como dices, Victor debe regresar a su casa y hablar personalmente con él antes de tomar una decisión como la que pretende.

—Abuelo...creo que debemos conversar muy seriamente con él sobre esto.

—Será mejor que lo hagas tú

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Habla a solas con él, fuera de casa, así no se sentirá presionado por nosotros dos y supongo lograrás convencerlo con mayor facilidad -sugirió el hombre- Además, a mí me conmueve mucho esos gestos tan tiernos que hace de pronto...y si te soy sincero, me he acostumbrado mucho a su compañía y no deseo que se vaya. Tú eres menos sensible en ese aspecto, vas a hacer que entre en razón. Eso sí, no lo reprendas tanto.

—No lo haré, hablaré con Victor con toda serenidad -claro que eso solo lo decía de boca para afuera porque se sentía con ganas de ahorcarlo- Hoy tengo día libre del trabajo. Esperaré a que regrese y me lo llevaré por ahí para que hablemos más distendidamente.

—Supongo hoy volverá más temprano. Le dí dinero para que no venga caminando y también para que coma algo por ahí, me preocupa que estaba el día entero sin probar un solo bocado.

Fue en ese momento que Yuri entendió que Victor ya se convirtió en parte de su familia. El modo en que Nikolai se preocupaba por el chico, era exactamente como lo hacía con él. También su abuelo le tomó un enorme afecto y sabía que dejaría un vacío en él cuando le tocara marcharse.

\---

Efectivamente, Nikolai no se equivocó y Victor llegó a la casa mucho antes de lo que lo hizo los otros días. Se encontró con Yuri ni bien ingresó allí y pensó que le pediría alguna explicación sobre lo que andaba haciendo pero el rubio no dijo de nada de eso.

—Hola Yuri -lo saludó con una actitud recelosa-

—Te estaba esperando -respondió el rubio-

—¿Y eso? -Victor se sorprendió al escucharlo, pensó que Yuri lo estuvo ignorando todos esos días-

—Es mi día libre y me preguntaba si...quieres que salgamos a pasear por ahí. Digo, si no te sientes cansado ya que acabas de regresar.

—¡No! -exclamó todo entusiasmado- No estoy para nada cansado -sonrió- ¿Nos vamos ya?

—De acuerdo, iré por un abrigo -dijo Plisetsky y fue a su habitación un momento-

Victor permaneció allí y estaba que no daba de lo contento que se sentía. Era la primera vez que Yuri lo invitaba a salir con él y por un momento creyó que quizás podría decirle algo de lo que tanto esperaba.

—¿Esto cuenta como una cita, no? -se preguntó-

—¿Estás hablando solo? -dijo Yuri al regresar y escuchar que el chico murmuraba alguna cosa-

—No...solo estaba cantando -inventó lo primero que se le ocurrió- Sí, eso hacía.

Yuri trajo consigo una campera y también su mochila. Llevó a Victor a una pista de hielo en las cercanías que no estaba muy concurrida para esa hora, alquilaron unos patines y estuvieron divirtiéndose patinando por poco más de una hora.

De allí, pasaron a una cafetería donde sí encontraron que había bastante gente, así que decidieron llevar sus cafés y seguir su camino. Hasta entonces no habían platicado demasiado, solo cosas sin mucha importancia.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño parque que hallaron vacío y allí se sentaron en un banco a beber el café que habían comprado antes. Tanto Victor como Yuri se sentían un tanto nerviosos estando tan cerca uno del otro, no sabían exactamente que decirse.

—¿Te divertiste al menos un poco? -Yuri ensayó una pregunta para romper ese tenso silencio que se generó de pronto-

—Sí, me divertí mucho -respondió el albino- Fue la mejor cita que he tenido -bromeó-

—¿¡Cita!? -el rubio lo miró con desconcierto y el chico se carcajeó al notarlo todo sonrojado-

—Eres en verdad adorable cuando te sonrojas así -observó Nikiforov-

—Deja de decir tonterías, por favor.

—No son tonterías -sonrió-

Silencio de nuevo. Yuri observaba de reojo al chico que bebía su café tranquilamente y en verdad no podía evitar sentirse nuevamente un tanto alterado por los encantos que cada vez más notaba en él.

Victor acabó su café y se puso de pie para ir a arrojar el vaso vacío a un bote de basura que estaba cerca de allí. Yuri quedó embelesado viéndolo mientras iba a lo suyo, era como si apenas hubiese notado lo hermoso que era ese chico y que le iba gustando cada vez más y más.

En cuanto el albino iba regresando hacia el banco, se dio cuenta que Plisetsky estaba como ido, totalmente perdido en su mundo al punto que ni siquiera parpadeaba. El chico solo sonrió y aceleró sus pasos pero cuando llegó frente al otro, vio que seguía completamente absorto.

—¿Yuri? -lo llamó-

Pero no hubo respuesta, así que Victor lo tomó por los hombros y sin importarle absolutamente nada, se acercó todavía más y lo besó nuevamente. Eso sí hizo reaccionar a Yuri, quien lo apartó de inmediato y quedó todavía más ruborizado que antes.

—¡Hey, no vuelvas a hacer eso! -exigió el rubio con visible molestia y se puso de pie-

Victor sonrió por su hazaña y no le prestó demasiada atención al pedido ajeno.

—¿Tanto te disgustó?

—No está bien que hagas esas cosas -respondió Plisetsky, evitando responder directamente a la pregunta que el otro planteó-

—¿Pero te gustó o no?

—¡Solo no lo hagas otra vez!

—¿Por qué no contestas a mi pregunta? Solo tienes que decirme sí o no, tan simple como eso.

—Regresemos a casa -dijo Yuri y comenzó a caminar-

Victor no pensaba darse por vencido, quería saber a toda costa lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio...

—Ya vas a ver -murmuró y fue detrás de él- ¡Oye, no me dejes atrás!

Dejaron el parque y cuando el albino alcanzó a Yuri, le volvió a insistir con lo mismo.

—Yuri, contéstame ahora -dijo con un tono mandón-

—¡No lo puedo creer! -exclamó Plisetsky- Es él -sonrió y levantó el brazo para hacerse notar-

—¿Quién es? -preguntó Victor al ver que un sujeto en motocicleta venía hacia ellos-

En cuanto se detuvo y se quitó el casco, los saludó con una seriedad absoluta. Yuri parecía más alegre de verlo que su amigo a él...

—¿Cómo estás, Beka? -sonrió- Es bueno verte.

—Lo mismo digo -respondió el recién llegado- ¿Has bajado de peso, Yuri?

—Mmm...no, no lo creo.

—Para nada, si Yuri come como bestia -comentó Victor recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte del rubio-

Ese comentario hizo que el hombre de la moto cambiara su expresión seria y sonriera un poco...

—Por cierto, él es Victor...de quien te hablé el otro día -dijo Yuri-

—Mucho gusto, Victor. Soy Otabek -se presentó y le pasó la mano-

—Hola -el albino le estrechó la mano hasta que escuchó lo que Yuri agregó-

—Es quien va a llevarte a San Petersburgo la próxima semana.

Eso hizo que el chico soltara la mano ajena de inmediato como si sintiera una completa repulsión al saber que se trataba de la persona que lo alejaría de Yuri. Tanto Otabek como Plisetsky se percataron de la reacción de Victor y lo observaron extrañados.

—Por cierto Yuri, es muy probable que Mila y yo vayamos a vivir definitivamente a San Petersburgo.

—¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó el rubio-

—Bueno...es que...Mila y yo seremos padres -sonrió con timidez- Tiene 2 meses de embarazo y tanto ella como su familia desean que nuestro hijo nazca allá.

—¿¡Qué...van a tener un hijo!? ¡Enhorabuena!

—Gracias. Estamos planeando casarnos en los próximos meses y si lo hacemos en San Petersburgo, tienes que ir a nuestra boda sin falta...y de paso podrías aprovechar para visitar a Victor también.

—Por supuesto, claro que iré.

Al albino no le hizo gracia escuchar aquello. Todo lo que quería era que Otabek se largara de allí de una vez por todas, no quería saber más nada de ese asunto de volver a San Petersburgo.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos en una semana -dijo Otabek y volvió a colocarse el casco-

—De acuerdo, Beka. Estaremos en comunicación.

—Nos vemos luego. Adiós, Victor.

—Adiós -el chico respondió escuetamente-

Otabek puso la motocicleta en marcha y luego se fue. Yuri vio la expresión de molestia en el rostro de Victor...

—¿Por qué te portaste tan grosero con mi amigo? -preguntó Plisetsky-

—No me porté grosero -se cruzó de brazos-

—¿Te atreverás a negármelo cuando vi como actuaste con él?

Victor suspiró con fastidio, no podía ocultar que Otabek no le cayó bien.

—Es él quien te llevará a San Petersburgo, espero no le hagas ninguna grosería a él ni a su novia cuando vayan.

—¡Ya basta! -exclamó el albino- ¡No quiero saber nada de ese tema de San Petersburgo porque no me dan ganas de regresar!

—Tendrás que hacerlo y eso es algo que no está a discusión.

Esta vez, fue Nikiforov quien siguió su camino dejando atrás al otro quien fue tras él y lo alcanzó varios metros después. Caminaron uno al lado del otro sin decir nada hasta que el más joven salió con una pregunta extraña.

—Dime, Yuri...¿tú...estás con alguien?

—¿Qué cosa? -lo miró de reojo, fingiendo no entender su pregunta-

—¿Tienes alguna novia...o novio por ahí? Ya sabes, alguna pareja.

—No, no tengo tiempo para una relación -respondió y de nueva cuenta volvió a sonrojarse-

—Ya veo -sonrió- ¿Sabes? Si yo tuviera un novio, me gustaría que fuera como tú.

Eso fue demasiado para lo que Yuri podía soportar, tenía que ser un tonto para no darse cuenta lo que Victor le estaba diciendo abiertamente...

—Antes que pensar en esas cosas, deberías pensar en tu futuro...volver a estudiar, conseguir un empleo digno, establecerte. Ya luego tendrás tiempo para relaciones amorosas y demás.

—¿Por qué me cambias de tema? -cuestionó- Siempre que te digo algo así, me sales con otra cosa. ¿Acaso te desagrado?

—Claro que no -respondió el rubio con firmeza- Simplemente no tendría una relación con alguien que miente tanto.

—¿¡Qué!? -Victor se detuvo y Yuri lo imitó, no entendía por qué el otro le decía algo así-

—Odio que me mientas, Victor -replicó el mayor- Sé que tu padre te está buscando y me dijiste que nadie de tu familia ha intentado localizarte. Y también sé que has estado yendo al centro de Moscú a buscar trabajo cuando decías que solo ibas a pasear por aquí. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estuvo mi abuelo por ti estos días?

Victor tragó saliva y comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver que Yuri se encontraba molesto con él. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y agachó la mirada...

—Eres un tonto, Yuri -bufó- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que todo eso lo he hecho únicamente porque deseo quedarme aquí?

—Sé que quieres quedarte aquí pero...--

—¡Quiero quedarme contigo! -gritó Victor y levantó el rostro, estaba lagrimeando a causa de la impotencia que sentía- ¿No te has dado cuenta lo mucho que me gustas?

—Basta, Victor -respondió y volteó para seguir su trayecto-

—¡No huyas! -el albino lo siguió- ¿Por qué no eres sincero conmigo, Yuri?

—Se nos está haciendo tarde. Mi abuelo va a preocuparse si demoramos más.

Victor llegó con él y lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo para obligarlo a parar...

—¡No voy a dejarte ir si no me das una respuesta! -advirtió el joven-

—¡Dios...déjame en paz! -pidió Plisetsky-

—Yuri, ¿acaso te gusto también? ¡Tu actitud no hace más confundirme!

El rubio ya no consiguió tolerar más toda esa presión e insistencia, además no soportaba verlo todo triste y lloroso a ese bello chico. Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y esta vez, fue él quien lo besó.

Había empezado como un beso tierno donde sus labios apenas de tocaban pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, se tornó en algo mucho más intenso y apasionado. Era la primera vez que Victor sentía que lo besaban de una manera totalmente sincera. 

Finalmente obtuvo la respuesta que tanto había estado persiguiendo.


	8. La voz de la experiencia

Después de aquel beso que sin dudas tuvo ciertos matices dignos de una confesión amorosa por parte de Yuri, el regreso a casa fue por demás extraño. El resto del camino, ni él ni Victor pronunciaron una sola palabra. Sin embargo, el silencio no les resultó incómodo ni agobiante.

La apacible sonrisa que el joven albino llevaba dibujada en sus labios, parecía indicar que estaba muy conforme con aquella suerte de respuesta que obtuvo tras haber estado ejerciendo presiones para que el adulto decidiera por fin ser honesto con él y consigo mismo.

Si bien Yuri estaba plenamente consciente de que el chico ya le gustaba más de lo que creyó en un principio, no era nada bueno expresando ni demostrando sus sentimientos. Solo su abuelo conocía esa parte que se empeñaba en ocultar al mundo entero.

La verdad era que Plisetsky temía sentir mucho más que eso e intentaba sofrenarse, convencerse a sí mismo de que se trataba de una cuestión meramente pasajera, algo que terminaría en cuanto su joven huésped se marchara. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por otra persona.

Si bien llegó a tener un par de relaciones pasajeras con otros chicos años atrás, las mismas no resultaron tan serias ni significativas, no al punto de ponerlo en una especie de constante jaque como Victor lo estaba haciendo. Recién ahora, a sus 25 años de edad venía a reconocer y experimentar todas esas cosas que vio en sus amigos cuando adolescentes.

Incluso llegó a creer muchas veces que jamás en su vida pasaría por esa experiencia y dejó de darles importancia hacía ya bastante tiempo. Le estaba costando trabajo asimilar su situación actual, se rehusaba a creer que se podía estar enamorando de ese chico que apenas conocía y que le resultaba infantil y molesto en ocasiones.

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera desequilibrarlo de tal modo? Era algo que carecía totalmente de razón y sentido para él. Si se enamoraba de alguien, esperaba mínimamente fuera de un hombre de su edad, de carácter maduro y que tuviera sus mismas perspectivas; no de un bonito y adorable chico tan pasional y atolondrado que era capaz de sacarlo de quicio con apenas unas palabras.

Para Yuri, aquello era simplemente impensable y deseaba que los días pasaran más rápido para que todo terminara de una vez. Una vez que tuviera a Victor lejos de él, creía que toda esa atracción acabaría por disiparse y su tranquilidad regresaría.

\---

Ni bien ambos llegaron a la casa, Victor saludó a Nikolai y anunció que iría a tomar una ducha. En cuanto el chico se metió al baño, Yuri se echó al sofá y suspiró pesadamente, como sintiendo cierto alivio cuando tuvo al albino fuera de su campo visual.

Dichas acciones no pasaron desapercibidas para Nikolai, quien pudo notar cuan tenso se hallaba su nieto, por lo que fue hasta él, ocupó el sofá de al lado donde tomó asiento y lo observó con atención.

Al darse cuenta, Yuri levantó los ojos hacia su abuelo y se encontró con una mirada que le produjo cierta incomodidad. Ya sabía que se enfrentaría a un interrogatorio para el cual no se hallaba moralmente preparado.

—¿Hablaste con Victor como habíamos quedado? -comenzó el anciano sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su nieto, escudriñando cada uno de sus gestos e anulando cualquier chance que el otro pudiera tener para mentirle-

El rubio exhaló con fuerza y dejó su confortable sitio recostado sobre el sofá para pasar a sentarse allí con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, luego apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y agachó la mirada, como buscando ocultarse de esos ojos que lo examinaban.

—¿Y bien Yuratchka? -insistió el hombre-

Pero Yuri no consiguió pronunciar una sola palabra. No pudo más que tragar saliva, apretar sus labios y apenas asentir a modo de respuesta para no dejar expectante al anciano.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? -preguntó el mayor al ver como un par de lágrimas cayeron repentinamente de los ojos ajenos-

Eso bastó para que Yuri acabara por desmoronarse y quebrarse por completo. Cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, lloró como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo. Nikolai quedó ciertamente perplejo al notar la enorme tristeza que su nieto cargaba y que ya le estaba pesando en demasía. Dejó entonces su lugar y se acercó para ofrecerle un afectuoso abrazo de consuelo.

El rubio se aferró a su abuelo y sin poderse contener, rompió en llanto ocultando su rostro en el pecho ajeno. Fue así que Nikolai reafirmaba aquello que conocía y que Yuri se empeñaba en esconder y eso era...la fragilidad de su corazón.

El hombre dejó a su nieto llorar todo lo que quisiera hasta que al cabo de unos minutos, empezó a calmarse y al mismo tiempo, a sentirse avergonzado por su reacción repentina y desesperada. Se separó de su abuelo, secó sus lágrimas con prisa y permaneció allí con la cabeza gacha.

—No quieres que Victor se vaya. ¿Es eso lo que te aflige tanto, verdad? -Nikolai acertó de lleno en sus apreciaciones-

—Debe hacerlo -murmuró el rubio- No importa lo que yo quiera.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué fue lo que sucedió? -preguntó el hombre de nueva cuenta- ¿Qué fue lo que tanto te afectó?

Yuri seguía sintiendo aquel incómodo nudo en la garganta y sabía que de seguir así, en cualquier momento volvería a quebrarse. Intentó sobreponerse pues no quería que Victor lo viera así cuando saliera de bañarse.

Simplemente no pudo más y dejó de darle ya tantas vueltas al tema. Tomó aire y levantó la mirada hacia su abuelo.

—Victor se me declaró -sintió como se iba sonrojando de manera instantánea al comentarle aquello a Nikolai- Me dijo que yo le gusto y que ha inventado todas esas mentiras porque desea quedarse aquí...conmigo.

—Ya lo sospechaba -afirmó el anciano sin inmutarse-

—¿Hablas en serio, abuelo?

El hombre asintió y le enseñó una sonrisa ciertamente tranquilizadora.

—¿Y tú, Yuratchka? -preguntó- ¿Sientes lo mismo por el chico?

—No lo sé -suspiró- No estoy siendo capaz de poner mis sentimientos en claro...no sé cómo manejarlo.

—Entonces no deberías ilusionarlo si no estás seguro de lo que sientes por él.

Yuri no podía creer todas las cosas que su abuelo le estaba diciendo con total naturalidad. Al anciano no le sorprendió nada que le contara aquello que sucedió con Victor esa tarde.

—Abuelo, ¿cómo es que no te resulta raro todo esto que te estoy diciendo? -preguntó sorprendido y ligeramente avergonzado- Si se lo hubiera dicho a mi madre, estoy seguro que se escandalizaría y diría cosas horribles.

—¿Te estás refiriendo a...--?

—A una relación homosexual -inquirió de golpe, interrumpiendo la pregunta ajena-

—Tal vez te sorprenda el hecho de que un viejo como yo no tenga prejuicios respecto a esas cuestiones -afirmó Nikolai- Pero cuando joven, digamos más o menos a la edad de Victor, pasé por algo similar.

Yuri quedó estupefacto ante la repentina y sorpresiva revelación que le estaba haciendo su abuelo. Frunció el ceño y sus labios se entreabrieron a consecuencia de la tamaña declaración inesperada.

—No pongas esa cara que no es lo que estás pensando -prosiguió el mayor- Cuando iba a la escuela, tuve un compañero que me confesó estaba enamorado de mí; realmente me tomó por sorpresa pero no me ofendió ni nada. Creo que cualquier otro chico lo hubiera molido a golpes.

—¿Y qué pasó luego, abuelo? -cuestionó Yuri, por demás interesado en conocer lo que ocurrió-

—Tuve que rechazarlo porque para ese entonces yo ya estaba totalmente seguro de mis gustos y preferencias. Pero así también, con esa experiencia entendí que no tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien de tu mismo sexo. Si hay un sentimiento real y genuino, lo demás realmente no importa.

—¡Vaya! Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado -comentó Yuri, le costaba mucho creer que su abuelo hubiera pasado por algo como eso que le contó. Sin embargo, se sintió mucho más aliviado y contento tras hablar con él y sincerarse un poco-

\---

Ya en horas de la noche, una escena un tanto atípica se vivía bajo ese techo. Los tres estaban compartiendo la mesa en medio de una deliciosa cena; no resultaba tan usual que eso ocurriera pero gracias a que era el día libre del rubio, finalmente pudieron.

Tanto Yuri como su abuelo se dieron cuenta que la actitud de Victor era exactamente la misma de siempre. Ambos creyeron que el chico estaría quizás algo decaído o poco conversador; sin embargo, como ya era una costumbre, era él quien más hablaba.

—¿Sabe qué? -el albino se dirigió a Nikolai- Hoy conocí al amigo de Yuri, el que me llevará a San Petersburgo. Me resultó intimidante pero parece ser un sujeto bastante agradable.

—¿Te refieres a Otabek? Sí, es buen muchacho -añadió el anciano- Es verdad que no es demasiado conversador pero ya luego entra en confianza y es más dado con los demás.

—Por cierto, abuelo -añadió Yuri- Otabek y Mila se están mudando también a San Petersburgo ya que van a tener un hijo -sonrió un poco- Quieren que el niño nazca allá y están planeando casarse en los próximos meses.

—¡Pero qué noticia tan buena! -exclamó el mayor- Espero les vaya muy bien en esta nueva etapa de su vida como familia. Recuerdo cuando tu abuela me dijo que estaba embarazada -sonrió- Todavía no nos habíamos casado y ella estaba preocupada por lo que sus padres iban a decir.

—¿O sea que usted tampoco se pudo aguantar? -bromeó Victor-

—¡Victor, no seas impertinente! -objetó Yuri poniéndose todo rojo de la vergüenza-

Nikolai se echó a reír, no le molestaba hablar de aquello pero al parecer a Yuri sí le provocaba mucha pena y no quería seguir escuchando sobre esa cuestión.

—Es que cuando somos jóvenes, muchas veces no pensamos en las consecuencias de nuestros actos -replicó el anciano- Pero lo importante es enfrentarlos y hacerse cargo de ellos responsablemente. Y sí, tienes razón muchacho -le sonrió- Cuando mi esposa y yo nos casamos, ella ya estaba esperando a la madre de Yuratchka.

—Bueno, ya -interrumpió Yuri y se puso de pie, no podía seguir tolerando esa plática- Victor, ayúdame a levantar la mesa.

El albino obedeció y lo acompañó a los quehaceres. Algo que a Yuri le llamó la atención fue que Victor haya hablado en la mesa sobre Otabek y que comentara con Nikolai que el kazajo sería quien lo llevaría de vuelta a su ciudad; ya que según le manifestó antes, no quería saber absolutamente sobre ese tema.

Estaban juntos en la cocina lavando y secando los utensilios que ocuparon durante la cena y fue que el rubio rememoró una cuestión que lo venía mortificando desde hacía unas horas.

—Oye, puedes usar mi habitación como siempre para dormir esta noche -mencionó Plisetsky- Ya sabes...hoy no me toca ir a la tienda pero da igual, duerme allí sin problemas.

—Pero...--

—Yo dormiré en el sofá -respondió de manera tajante-

—¿Estás seguro? -Victor lo miró de reojo- Podríamos no sé...compartir la cama.

—¡No discutas conmigo! Dije que dormiré en el sofá y tú en mi cama.

El chico hizo un mueca de disgusto; detestaba tanto esa sensación de rechazo que Yuri le hacía sentir en ocasiones. El rubio se retiró de la cocina dejando a Victor allí solo, rabiando y con ganas de tomarse la revancha.

—Pues ya veremos si duermes en el sofá -murmuró molesto-

Esa sería probablemente la única y última noche que Yuri estaría en casa durante la estancia de Victor antes de su viaje de regreso a San Petersburgo. El albino de ninguna manera pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad.


	9. La última noche

Por más que estuvo pensando una y otra vez en el tema, intentando idear algún plan para conseguir que Yuri aceptara finalmente dormir en su habitación junto con él, a Victor no se le ocurría nada bueno. No tenía un mísero pretexto para lograr su objetivo y comenzaba a creer que desperdiciaría su chance final.

Yuri no era ningún tonto, ya se había dado cuenta de aquello que Victor tenía en mente y sabía que lo pondría nuevamente en apuros si no hacía algo para librarse de él. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse de nuevo y pasar por una situación vergonzosa, así como esa vez que su abuelo los sorprendió y solo pudo pensar lo peor de él.

Después de los acontecimientos de aquella tarde, las cosas se tornaron peores para el adulto y allí estaba, en silencio mientras se debatía con su propia consciencia. Había besado a Victor cuando se vio sobrepasado por la tensión del momento y lo peor de todo, sabía que de su parte fue un acto completamente deliberado.

Nikolai se despidió de ellos cuando comenzó a sentirse somnoliento y se retiró a su habitación para dormir. En tanto, Yuri trajo una almohada y unas mantas para montar una improvisada cama en el sofá.

—Buenas noches -dijo al albino cuando lo vio dirigirse a la habitación-

Victor no respondió, simplemente le enseñó una mirada cargada de molestia y se metió al dormitorio para luego cerrarle la puerta prácticamente en la cara.

—Tch...no es más que un chiquillo inmaduro, caprichoso e impertinente -bufó- Como se ve que de pequeño sus padres no le dieron unas buenas nalgadas -el rubio se recostó en el sofá, acomodándose allí para disponerse a descansar por fin y se cubrió con una manta- Un día de estos me voy a cansar y se las daré yo mismo, a ver si se le quita esa actitud de mierda.

Calló de repente y se puso a analizar sus palabras, al tiempo fijaba su mirada en el techo de la sala. De pronto, comenzó a imaginarse a sí mismo mientras sostenía a Victor sobre sus piernas y le daba unas fuertes nalgadas hasta hacerlo chillar en protesta.

En cuestión de escasos segundos, se sonrojó por completo ya que esos mismos pensamientos adquirieron cierto tinte erótico que lo dejaron totalmente avergonzado de sí mismo.

—¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando? -se preguntó y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza de un lado como intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos ciertamente impúdicos que lo invadían-

Luego de eso, Yuri creyó iba a poder tranquilizarse y y olvidarlo todo. Pensó que no le costaría conciliar el sueño pero al rato notó cuan equivocado se encontraba. Una conocida e inoportuna molestia en su bragueta se hizo presente y al observar, había algo que se elevaba indiscretamente bajo su manta.

—Dios, ¿por qué ahora? -se lamentó al corroborar que efectivamente estaba teniendo una erección y se sentía cada vez más y más acalorado-

Estaba en la parte más expuesta de la vivienda. Si se le ocurría masturbarse allí mismo, corría un tremendo riesgo de que su abuelo o que Victor salieran de sus respectivas habitaciones y lo descubrieran.

—Eso sería horrible -murmuró espantado nada más de pensar en esa embarazosa posibilidad-

Pero tampoco apetecía ponerse de pie e ir al baño para atender sus necesidades de una manera menos peligrosa. Volteó hacia un lado, quedando de espalda hacia las puertas de las habitaciones y deslizó su ropa interior hacia abajo para liberar su miembro.

Se sintió aliviado cuando lo hizo, palpó su intimidad apenas con sus dedos y estaba mucho más endurecida de lo que creyó; pudo sentir cómo su sexo empezaba a liberar esos fluidos que ponían en evidencia su estado de excitación.

La sensación de calor iba en aumento y no entendía las razones que lo llevaron tan rápido hasta ese punto. La verdad era que había encendido al pensar en Victor, ahora ya no solamente gustaba de él, también lo comenzaba a desear sexualmente.

—Soy de lo peor -susurró-

No pudo soportarlo más, tomó su pene con una de sus manos y procedió a estimularse. Deslizándola de arriba hacia abajo y aumentando el ritmo conforme pasaban los segundos.

—¡Ah...ngh! -gimió por lo bajo y cubrió su boca con su mano libre, no podía arriesgarse a elevar la voz y que lo descubrieran en eso pero no podía parar; se sentía demasiado caliente y descontrolado-

Cerró los ojos fuerza y movió su mano más rápidamente en torno a su pene que continuaba palpitando y goteando a causa de su excitación. En su mente solo podía visualizar al precioso albino mientras se retorcía de placer en ese reducido espacio donde se hallaba recostado.

—¡Mierda! -susurró sintiendo esos espasmos en su intimidad; estaba a punto de correrse y lo único que lograba entonces era recordar el apasionado beso que compartió con el chico, anhelaba de nuevo probar sus labios suaves, sentir su hábil lengua enredándose con la suya, tener su cuerpo delgado pegado al suyo- Victor, me pones tan...¡¡¡ahhh!!!

Casi deja escapar un sonoro quejido en cuanto sintió su mano completamente húmeda y un tanto pegajosa al venirse en ella. Estaba completamente traspirado y agitado con ese tremendo orgasmo, continuó moviendo su mano un poco hasta descargarse por completo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Yuri abrió los ojos y se sintió profundamente avergonzado cuando soltó su miembro y observó su mano cubierta con su propio semen. Acomodó su ropa como pudo, ahora solo podía pensar que dejó ese sofá hecho un desastre y que tenía que limpiarlo. Suspiró largamente y permaneció un rato allí, todavía pensativo.

—Debo limpiarme y luego encargarme de este desastre -finalmente decidió levantarse de allí y se dirigió al baño con prisa ya que estaba en ropa interior-

Permaneció encerrado un buen rato en el sanitario, aseándose y todavía maldiciendo en voz baja por lo que había hecho, al no considerarlo algo apropiado. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, no por el hecho de haberse masturbado sino por los motivos que lo llevaron a eso.

Cuando finalmente salió del baño luego de higienizarse, se llevó el susto de su vida al encontrarse con Victor que aguardaba en la puerta de su habitación, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión cargada de suspicacia.

Al igual que Yuri, el albino llevaba ya la ropa que usaba para dormir, tenía puesta una camiseta ceñida a su cuerpo y unos bóxers negros y también llevaba el cabello suelto, ligeramente alborotado.

El rubio tragó saliva, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable al rememorar lo que había hecho. No se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada porque creyó que podría delatarse si mostraba una actitud sospechosa.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Llevo más de 10 minutos esperando -lo recriminó el más joven- Te estabas masturbando, ¿cierto?

—¡Ah! -Yuri se exaltó y de nueva cuenta terminó ruborizándose, parecía ser exageradamente predecible- ¡Claro que no! -gruñó-

—Si lo estabas haciendo -le sonrió- ¡Qué sucio eres, Yuri! Te recuerdo que en ese sofá tu abuelo y yo nos sentamos a ver televisión por las tardes.

—¡Ya deja de decir tonterías y vete a dormir que ya es tarde! -señaló hacia la habitación-

—Lo haría pero no logro conciliar el sueño gracias a ti -suspiró- Haces demasiado ruido al tocarte, no sé cómo tu abuelo no despertó.

—¡Qué no estaba haciendo eso! -apretó sus puños-

El albino rió ante la reacción ajena. Le causaba gracia que Yuri se empeñara en negar algo que era completamente normal y comprensible. Aunque en realidad solo sospechaba que estuvo haciendo eso, no lo había confirmado ni nada. Se estaba divirtiendo fastidiándolo un poco.

Pero era verdad que no podía dormir aún, se levantó cuando escuchó que el rubio había ido al baño. Y es que Victor sentía una gran necesidad de hablar con Yuri y si no lo hacía esa noche, no iba a tener de nuevo una chance como esa.

—Me hubieras pedido ayuda -sonrió y siguió gastándole esa broma desvergonzada-

—Ve a dormir, Victor -volteó con intenciones de regresar al sofá, la cercanía y las palabras del chico lo ponían demasiado nervioso; temía que volviera a tener un desafortunado accidente sexual como el de hace rato-

—Y ahí vas de nuevo...huyendo de mí como siempre -replicó el albino- ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo, eh Yuri?

—No te tengo miedo -contestó y detuvo sus pasos sin girarse a verlo; odiaba tanto que lo tomara por cobarde-

Escuchó al chico lanzar un largo suspiro y luego unas pequeñas risas que lo irritaron de sobremanera. Recién en ese momento volteó a verlo y en cuanto sus miradas serias se encontraron, hubo un silencio ciertamente incómodo aunque apenas duró unos segundos.

Victor volvió a reír y lo hizo de una forma bastante burlona hasta que luego ya no pudo parar de hacerlo.

—¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? -cuestionó Plisetsky lleno de incertidumbre-

Pero el otro no le dio respuesta alguna, siguió riendo como si le hubieran contado algún chiste demasiado bueno hasta que tuvo que recargarse en la pared para evitar debilitarse a causa de la risa casi histérica que le provocó todo aquello.

Yuri tomó aquello como si el chico se estuviera mofando de él y eso era algo que definitivamente no le agradaba para nada. Sentía que quería golpearlo por sus burlas y groserías; estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Se le acercó con prisa y lo sujetó de un brazo con cierta fuerza.

—¿De qué mierda te ríes? -exclamó con total molestia- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí, maldita sea!

—Jajajaja eres tan gracioso, gatito -respondió el albino aún en medio de risas-

—¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, Victor? -preguntó el adulto completamente fastidiado- ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño?

Entonces el joven dejó de reír para pasar a enseñarle una expresión cargada de ira que dejó desconcertado al mayor. Por un instante, llegó a pensar que Victor podía estar bajo los efectos de alguna droga ilícita que lo llevaba a actuar de esa manera tan rara e inexplicable.

En cuanto Yuri bajó la guardia, el chico zafó de él y esta vez, fue Victor quien lo sujetó de ambos brazos y lo obligó a ingresar hasta la habitación. Lo empujó en la cama, donde el rubio cayó sentado para luego ver al otro colocándose sobre su cuerpo a horcajadas y acorralándole de esa manera, impidiéndole así que pudiera escapar con facilidad.

—¡Estoy harto, Yuri! -bufó el albino y agachó la cabeza- Estoy harto de que huyas de mí, de que no me digas nada en concreto, de que me tengas a la expectativa.

—¿Qué dices? -el mayor no era capaz de procesar las palabras ajenas-

—¡Tú quieres que me vaya, lo sé! -el albino levantó la mirada hacia él, enseñándole sus flameantes y hermosos ojos celestes a punto de derramar esas lágrimas que se esforzaba por no dejarlas caer- Sé que ya no me soportas un día más aquí y que mi confesión no significó nada para ti -tragó saliva sintiendo un horrible nudo en su garganta- Sé que no me puedes corresponder, Yuri.

—Victor, escucha...-- -murmuró el mayor-

—Si no sientes nada por mí, está bien -una sonrisa llena de amargura de dibujó en sus labios- Regresaré a San Petersburgo como quieres pero al menos deja que me lleve un recuerdo tuyo -lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y entonces, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, deslizándose por sus pestañas y cayendo por sus mejillas- Quiero algo más que el beso que me diste esta tarde.

Yuri estaba estático, no podía procesar lo que el otro le estaba proponiendo.

—Esta es la última noche que podemos pasar juntos, Yuri -sollozó- Tómame, hazme tuyo, finge amarme sólo esta noche y cuando amanezca, puedes hacer de cuenta que nada pasó y borrarlo de tu memoria para siempre -se acercó a él hasta pegar su frente con la ajena y luego susurrarle con la más sincera ternura- No sientas culpas ni remordimientos después, prometo que no voy a reclamar ni exigir nada. Solo quiero sentirme amado por ti, al menos una vez.

Sin premeditación alguna, sus labios se unieron en un beso desesperado y ansioso que se hizo presente en ese momento. Yuri estaba delante de un enorme dilema y a punto de perder el escaso autocontrol que le quedaba.


	10. Huellas imborrables

No se trataba de miedo ni de inseguridad, Yuri simplemente se sentía sobrepasado por la situación, sorprendido por la manera en que las cosas se presentaban. Aún cuando él era allí el adulto, se sentía un completo inexperto comparado con Victor, quizás como si esa fuera su primera vez y aunque ya estaba correspondiendo al beso, tardó un rato en reaccionar por completo.

—Yuri, te dije que me gustas y que deseo quedarme aquí contigo y tú en respuesta me besaste haciéndome creer que quieres lo mismo -susurró el albino quebrando el beso por un momento- Me ilusionas a lo tonto y luego me tratas como si nada. ¿Quién te entiende? ¡Creo que ni tú mismo lo haces!

—Victor, yo no quería que...--

—Ya no digas nada -el otro lo interrumpió y volvió a besarlo con tal pasión que lo dejó totalmente indefenso-

La verdad era Plisetsky que estaba sucumbiendo por completo ante los encantos de ese hermoso joven. Lo deseaba demasiado y sentía que ya no conseguiría contenerse más, todo el esfuerzo que vino haciendo desde el principio acabó por irse al diablo, ya no podía mantener la cordura ni el autodominio. Su ser entero estaba ávido por poseerlo y no había marcha atrás. Era él mismo quien ahora besaba a Victor con tal desesperación que se rehusaba a dejarlo, al igual que sus manos que lo acariciaban con ganas, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

—Espera -susurró el chico y con prisa se dirigió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación con llave, no quería que por azares de la vida, Nikolai despertara y al no ver a Yuri durmiendo en el sofá, fuera hasta allí a buscarlo-

En ese lapso, Yuri que permaneció sentado en la cama, se dio cuenta que otra vez su erección había despertado y el bulto en su bragueta se notaba más de lo que hubiera querido, se sintió avergonzado y de cierta manera, un completo pervertido por reaccionar de esa manera.

Cuando Victor volvió, permaneció de pie frente a él y sin un ápice de pudor, empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnudo ante los ojos del mayor. Yuri al observarlo, sintió sus latidos acelerarse y apretó las sábanas con fuerza, era tan hermoso y tentador lo que veía, ansiaba tocar y besar cada parte de ese precioso cuerpo que estaba enloqueciendo todos sus sentidos.

—Tócame, Yuri -pidió con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas-

Contrariamente a lo que el chico creyó, Yuri extendió sus manos tomando la cintura para atraerlo de nuevo contra su cuerpo. De inmediato, los besos se reanudaron por unos instantes mientras las curiosas manos del rubio paseaban con libertad por las caderas y el trasero del otro.

En cuanto se apartaron, Victor se encargó de deshacerse de la camiseta de Yuri para luego ocuparse del pantalón, aunque solo tuvo que bajarlo un poco para que el miembro de Yuri saltara a la vista, exhibiéndose tal y como estaba, duro, palpitante y humedecido.

—Estaba en lo cierto -comentó el albino con una sonrisa cargada de picardía- Desde que te vi, pude deducir que lo tenías bastante grande.

Esta vez fue el mayor quien se llenó de vergüenza y no pudo responder absolutamente nada. Su rostro quedó todo enrojecido ante tan descarado comentario, entendió que el chico era mucho más osado de lo que había podido imaginar pero por alguna razón, le estaba encantando que fuera así.

Entonces el joven Nikoforov tomó una de las almohadas y la colocó en el piso para después colocarse de rodillas sobre la misma y quedar con el rostro justo en medio de las piernas ajenas. Tomó con una de sus manos ese falo que estaba deseoso de sus atenciones e inició dándole unas cuantas sugestivas lamidas que hicieron a Yuri estremecerse de inmediato.

El albino sonrió al notar las reacciones del mayor, estaba consciente de lo bueno que era dando felaciones y el rubio lo estaba comprobando viéndolo y sintiéndolo. Su pene quedó lleno de saliva y luego los labios del chico cubrieron su glande.

—Ngh... -apenas había empezado y ya sentía que iría a enloquecer con eso, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, la escena le resultaba tan erótica y sensual que era como una suerte de adicción visual para entonces-

Plisetsky vio como su pene era rápidamente engullido por la habilidosa y hambrienta boca hasta entrar por completo. Apretó sus labios para no gritar ahí mismo cuando las rápidas succiones dieron inicio. Esa mezcla de sorpresa y placer lo dejaron perplejo.

—Victor... -murmuró llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza del chico y hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos plateados, no podía más-

Todo jadeante el albino quitó por un momento el falo de su boca y se dedicó por un rato a succionar también los testículos. Yuri comenzaba a traspirar y a respirar cada vez más agitado, nunca le habían hecho algo semejante, no recordaba haberse excitado tanto en los escasos encuentros sexuales esporádicos que había tenido en su vida.

—Ahhhh...sigue... -pidió suplicante y Victor sonrió de nuevo para volver a su pene, adentrándolo por completo en su boca y chupándolo con mayor intensidad al punto que tuvo unas cuantas arcadas cuando lo sintió llegar a su garganta pero supo controlar todo a la perfección-

El chico era bastante versado en esas cuestiones, conocía muy cada reacción y lo que estas le indicaban, por lo que se apartó del mayor y se puso de pie para después empujarlo en la cama, recostándolo sobre su espalda y tirando del molesto pantalón que todavía traía puesto.

—Déjamelo todo a mí -exclamó Nikiforov, en verdad sonaba ansioso y excitado- No eras el único que se estuvo tocando hace rato, gatito -comentó para después colocarse sobre él a horcajadas, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran de forma provocativa-

Yuri no pudo seguir viendo sin actuar, tomó su pene junto con el de Victor para comenzar a masturbarlos al mismo tiempo, provocando que ambos gimieran ante la deliciosa fricción. Por un momento se vieron superados por el placer y olvidaron que había alguien más durmiendo apenas en la habitación de al lado.

—¡¡¡Dios...aaahhh!!! -gimoteó el mayor, quien ya moría de ganas por estar en el interior del chico y llenarlo de él-

Victor lo pudo descifrar y se acercó a besarlo siendo correspondido con impetuosidad, de un modo tan efusivo que parecía que la vida se le iría en ello. Yuri entendió que se había vuelto adicto a esos labios, maldecía a todo aquel que pudo disfrutar antes de ellos y ahora los deseaba única y exclusivamente para él.

En tanto los ansiosos besos tenían lugar, el más joven se las ingenió para colocar el pene de Yuri entre sus nalgas, haciendo que la punta del mismo rozara su ya dilatada entrada. Porque así como lo había confesado poco antes, él mismo se había encargado de eso pero sus propios dedos no le fueron ya suficientes llegado cierto momento. Se compuso y tomó el miembro del rubio para que pudiera adentrarse en su cuerpo poco a poco.

—Yuri... -murmuró cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como su cuerpo era dolorosamente profanado por ese hombre del que se consideraba enamorado y al que estaba dispuesto a darle todo sí en esa primera y última noche de intimidad porque sabían que no habría otra-

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! -un incontenible quejido escapó de la boca del mayor al sentir su pene siendo presionado por el calor y la estrechez de aquel íntimo lugar-

En cuanto ambos se sintieron más aliviados, Yuri notó que estaba por completo dentro de Victor. Quedaron viéndose con fijeza y con una mirada cargada de complicidad por lo que estaban haciendo, era algo así como una travesura con matices que rozaban lo prohibido y eso solo lo hacía más excitante.

—Eres tan hermoso, Vitya -el rubio sonrió y alcanzó una de las mejillas del albino para acariciarla con suavidad-

El chico se sintió profundamente conmovido al escuchar esas palabras. Nunca esperó que Yuri le dirigiera elogios ni nada semejante pero ahora, justo en ese momento, era como si viera y descubriera más allá que la mera belleza física de su joven amante.

—Tú lo eres más, gatito -replicó Nikiforov y colocando sus manos sobre el pecho ajeno, comenzó a moverse sensualmente en torno a ese falo que tenía en su interior, provocando que ambos volvieran a gemir entregados a sus pasiones-

Con el paso de los segundos, aquellos movimientos lentos se fueron acelerando. Yuri tomó el miembro de Victor con una de sus manos y se dispuso a masturbarlo a medida que éste dominaba la situación, controlando a su antojo el alcance de cada penetración. El rubio veía la mitad de su virilidad saliendo del cuerpo del chico y entrando de nuevo en él por completo hasta que quedaban unidos por unos segundos.

Yuri lo observaba en medio de sus propios jadeos y se sentía bastante impresionado. Definitivamente ese chico a su corta edad, tenía muchísima más experiencia sexual que él y eso le generó cierta molestia. Sobre todo porque no pudo evitar pensar que ese tipo que lo abandonó, estuvo disfrutando impune de él por mucho tiempo.

—¡No lo hagas! -bufó Plisetsky, dejando al otro algo confundido, quien pensó se estaba refiriendo a que no se corriera aún, pero ese era un gusto que no iba a ser capaz de darle porque en ese instante comenzó a venirse en su mano de manera abundante, dejando también el abdomen del rubio salpicado de su semen mientras se resquebrajaba en gemidos y no hacía más que repetir el nombre del otro-

El joven siguió moviéndose un poco más al tiempo que se deleitaba viendo las expresiones del rostro de Yuri, le encantaba saber que era él quien le provocaba todo eso y tenía la certeza de que se llevaría el mejor recuerdo que hubiera imaginado. Pero cuando su trance de lujuria y placer acabó, sintió el repentino golpe de la tristeza y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus preciosos ojos celestes.

—Vitya... -murmuró el rubio justo antes de sentir su total liberación en el interior del chico, tuvo que apretar sus labios para evitar gritar cuando su exquisito orgasmo llegó-

—Te amo -susurró el albino y su rostro le enseñó a su amante una extraña combinación entre amargas lágrimas junto con la sonrisa más bonita que vio en su vida-

Yuri lo atrajo haciendo que quedara recostado sobre él y lo abrazó protectoramente, en tanto el otro se aferró con fuerza y sentía las caricias en sus largos cabellos. Victor sabía que podía aprovecharse de ese momento y hacer un último para pedirle a Yuri que lo dejara quedarse allí y sin embargo, no lo hizo.

—Tengo que volver a la sala -dijo Plisetsky, por obvias razones no era conveniente que pasara el resto de la noche allí-

—Ni creas que te dejaré ir aún, gatito -replicó el otro- ¿O acaso ya te sientes agotado?

El mayor negó con la cabeza y lo besó fogosamente. Decidió permanecer un poco más en esa habitación y complacerlo tanto como podía. Esa noche Victor se entendió a la perfección la enorme diferencia que había entre hacer el amor y acostarse con alguien por mero placer de momento, como lo había hecho desde que inició su vida sexual. Estaba completamente involucrado con Yuri Plisetsky y al final, fue él quien acabó enamorándose en esas dos semanas.

\---

Los días posteriores se tornaron algo complicados para Yuri. Se sentía ansioso y extrañado ante el repentino cambio que veía en Victor, quien no volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra respecto a sus deseos de no ir a San Petersburgo. El rubio creyó que se tornaría más insoportable que de costumbre pero al ver que sucedía todo lo contrario, pensó que el otro ya se resignó.

No volvieron a tener intimidad desde entonces aunque solían esconderse por unos instantes en cualquier lado para besarse sin ser vistos por Nikolai. Pero el hombre ya había notado que algo cambió entre esos dos, no podía deducir con exactitud qué era pero de repente ellos ya no reñían e incluso Yuri sonreía más a menudo aunque así también reconocía un gran pesar en su mirada.

La mañana acordada finalmente llegó. Yuri se metió a su habitación con un bolso y encontró al albino sentado en la cama, al parecer lo había estado esperando. Le sorprendió verlo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y eso bastó para que sintiera una extraña opresión en su pecho.

—Ten -le dijo extendiéndole lo que le trajo- Es para ti, espero sean de tu agrado.

—Gracias, Yuri -respondió el otro sin siquiera ponerse a revisar, dejó el bolso de regalo a un lado y le indicó que se sentara ahí con él-

El mayor cerró la puerta antes de hacerlo.

—¿No piensas revisarlo? -cuestionó-

—Ya tendré tiempo de hacer eso por el camino. Ahora solo quiero que me escuches sin interrumpirme y sin que te alteres, ¿está bien?

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora, Victor? -lo miró con recelo-

—Te estás alterando antes de que empiece.

—De acuerdo -Plisetsky lanzó un suspiro- Te escucho.

—No quiero que te sientas mal por lo del otro día, siento que estás un poco extraño desde entonces -empezó diciendo- Te dije que será un secreto que voy a guardar y atesorar como nada.

—Pero yo no...--

—¡Te dije que no me interrumpas! -protestó- Yuri, en verdad no quiero irme de tu lado, soy feliz aquí después de todo pero lo pensé muy bien y siempre tuviste razón, no puedo hacer de cuenta que mi familia no existe y dejarlos preocupados con mi repentina desaparición.

El mayor asintió y por un momento creyó que el chico volvería a lo de antes, pero notó que ahora hablaba de una manera madura y razonable. Entonces Victor tomó una de las manos del rubio y enlazó sus dedos con los de Yuri para proseguir con su parlamento.

—Sin embargo, en este corto tiempo contigo y con tu abuelo, aprendí mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado y supe que venir a parar aquí fue lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir -hizo una pausa y suspiró con nostalgia- ¿Sabes? Chris me dejó abandonado aquí cuando se dio cuenta de que me gustaste ni bien te vi y aunque me desesperé al comienzo, también me dio gusto que lo hiciera. Me sentí feliz porque me ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba, porque me amparaste, porque me trajiste a tu casa siendo yo un desconocido y porque a pesar de que eres un gatito arisco demostraste tener un buen corazón.

—Victor -susurró y tragó saliva, sintiendo que estaba a poco de quebrarse-

—En pocos días acabé enamorándome de ti, Yuri -confesó- No se trataba únicamente de gratitud por tu ayuda. No, yo empecé a quererte desde el momento que me defendiste cuando fui golpeado. Nunca nadie hizo algo así por mí -comenzó a sollozar de repente, dejando al rubio un tanto preocupado pero no volvió a interrumpirlo- Me sentí tan feliz aquí desde el primer momento hasta que me dijiste que en un par de semanas me enviarías de regreso, allí me rompiste el corazón.

—Lo siento, yo no sabía que...--

—Lo sé -intentó tranquilizarlo- Y fue en medio de esa misma desesperación me dije que entonces que tenía únicamente dos semanas para enamorarte. ¡Qué idiota de mi parte! ¿Cómo iba a ganarme tu corazón en tan poco tiempo? De seguro sigues pensando que solo soy un chico inmaduro y sí, es probable que lo sea pero aún así estoy seguro de mis sentimientos y quiero que sepas que no te olvidaré jamás. Has dejado una huella imborrable en mi vida, Yuri.

—¿Por qué me haces esto justo ahora? -Plisetsky sintió sus lágrimas deslizándose lentas por sus mejillas y no hizo nada para ocultarlas-

—No quiero que te olvides de mí.

—Jamás lo haré -tomó la mano que traía sujetando con la suya y la besó-

—¿Irás a visitarme alguna vez a San Petersburgo?

—Iré. Lo prometo.

—¿Vas a llamarme o a escribirme cuando te acuerdes de mí?

—Todos los días.

—Mentiroso -murmuró Nikiforov-

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! -refutó el otro, un poco molesto al ver que el otro aparentemente no creía en sus palabras-

—¿Lo estás en verdad?

—¡Claro que sí!

—A ver, pruébalo -desafió el albino-

La respuesta se Yuri no se hizo esperar, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó como no lo había hecho antes. Era apasionado pero también era tierno, no sabía a un beso de despedida a pesar de que sí lo era y ambos sabían que el temido momento había llegado. No se habían percatado en ningún momento que Nikolai los observaba desde la puerta que entreabrió con intenciones de avisar a Victor que ya habían llegado por él.

El anciano negó suavemente con la cabeza y sonrió, no le sorprendió para nada presenciar aquello. Cerró la puerta con cuidado para no alertarlos y luego la golpeó como si hubiera llegado recién allí.

—Victor, ya te están esperando -anunció-

—Voy en un momento -respondió apartándose con prontitud de Yuri-

Ambos se pusieron de pie antes de abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación como si nada hubiera estado ocurriendo ahí. Victor agarró su mochila y se la colocó al hombro, también tomó el bolso de regalo que Yuri le había entregado antes. Lamentó no haberle podido dejar un obsequio hasta que vio el llavero que colgaba en uno de los cierres de su mochila, era la cara de un peludo perro de color chocolate.

—Ten, esto es lo único que puedo regalarte aunque mejor que sea un préstamo -sonrió- Cuídalo, lo hice yo mismo en memoria del último perro que tuve hace unos años. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, quiero que me lo regreses y a cambio, te daré algo mejor.

—Es lindo. ¿Y si no te lo quiero devolver? -bromeó el mayor mientras tomaba y observaba el llavero-

—Haré lo que sea para recuperarlo -aseveró el otro-

—Quiero ver eso -una vez más, Yuri se acercó a besarlo aunque de manera fugaz-

Y entonces juntos dejaron la casa para ganar la calle y allí pudieron ver a Nikolai que conversaba con Otabek y con la hermosa prometida de éste, Mila. El anciano los estaba felicitando por la noticia de que serían padres y que se mudarían a San Petersburgo, donde iban a establecerse.

—¿En verdad no gustan entrar a tomar un café o algo antes de partir? -preguntó Nikolai-

—Muchas gracias, señor -respondió Otabek- Será en otra ocasión, es mejor que partamos cuanto antes para llegar a San Petersburgo justo al final de la tarde.

—Por cierto, Yuri y usted están cordialmente invitados a nuestra boda -agregó Mila- Espero puedan ir.

—Muchas gracias, linda. Haremos lo posible pero ten por seguro que si yo no voy, enviaré a Yuratchka en mi representación -afirmó- Les deseo lo mejor y que tengan un buen viaje.

—Y bien, ¿nos vamos entonces? -preguntó Victor acercándose a ellos-

—¿Así que ya quieres irte, muchacho? -cuestionó Nikolai frunciendo el ceño y viéndolo con seriedad-

Victor le sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlo con fuerza, empezando una vez más a echar lágrimas mientras se aferraba al anciano.

—Te echaré de menos, abuelo -le dijo logrando conmover al hombre, quien no pudo contenerse y rompió en silencioso llanto-

Yuri no fue capaz de presenciar aquello y volteó hacia otro lado para secar sus lágrimas. Mila también estaba a punto de llorar al observar la triste escena, el único que parecía no inmutarse era Otabek, quien se acercó a Yuri y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro derecho.

—Cuídalo mucho, por favor -pidió el rubio- Asegúrate de que llegue a su casa y no se quede a deambular solo por ahí.

—Descuida, Yuri. Entregaré personalmente al chico en la puerta de su casa.

—¡Ah! También tenle paciencia. Es un poco insoportable en ocasiones -secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo- Toma, si le dan ganas de comer o beber algo por el camino, cómprale algo -le pasó unos billetes a escondidas, cosa que el kazajo no iba a aceptar de ninguna manera-

—No es necesario, Yuri. Deja que al menos eso corra por mi cuenta y ya no te preocupes por nada, Victor queda en buenas manos y lo sabes.

—Gracias, Beka -sonrió y también le dio un abrazo- Nos veremos en unos meses.

—Espero verte en la boda.

—Ahí estaré.

Volvieron junto con los demás. Mila abrazó a Yuri y también al abuelo de éste para luego subir al automóvil. Otabek ocupó el lugar de conductor, la pelirroja fue a su lado y Victor subió atrás y entonces el coche se puso en marcha.

El albino veía a Yuri con los ojos llorosos aunque a su vez, intentaba sonreír. Otabek estuvo a punto de pisar el acelerador cuando se dio cuenta que Victor volvió a abrir la puerta y prácticamente se lanzó del vehículo.

—¡Oye! ¿Pero qué estás hacien...--? -no pudo terminar su pregunta porque el chico ya había salido de allí-

Cuando alcanzaron a notarlo, lo vieron abrazando fuerte a Yuri mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco del cuello ajeno. Se deshizo en llanto otra vez y el mayor no sabía ya qué hacer para lograr tranquilizarlo.

—No hagas esto más difícil, Vitya.

—¿Irás a verme, cierto? ¿No vas a olvidar tu promesa?

—De ninguna manera la olvidaré. Ahora vete que no querrás ver a Beka enojado por tanta demora -bromeó-

—Te amo -susurró- Te amo, gatito.

—Y yo a ti -sonrió y lo miró fijamente, tomándolo del rostro con ambas ante la atónita mirada de Nikolai quien pensó que irían a besarse ahí en plena calle-

Pero Yuri solo acabó depositando un beso en la frente del joven, quien finalmente se apartó de él y subió al auto con prisa, ya sin atreverse a mirar para atrás. Sabía que si lo veía de nuevo, no iba a poder dejarlo ya. Tanto el rubio como su abuelo, quedaron allí hasta que el vehículo se les perdió de vista.

Yuri suspiró con pesadez y quizás con cierto alivio. Junto con su abuelo fueron de regreso a la casa y una vez que entraron, notaron que todo parecía muy vacío y silencioso; sabían que desde ese día ya no contarían con la presencia de ese inquieto joven que les trajo una alegría efímera el par de semanas que vivió bajo ese techo con ellos.

—Lo extrañaré mucho -comentó Nikolai-

—Ahora todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, abuelo.

—Era de cierto modo lo que querías, ¿no?

—Voy a reanudar mi vida y mi rutina usual. Exactamente en dónde me quedé antes que él viniera -suspiró-

—Me extraña que digas eso cuando apenas hace 30 minutos estabas besándolo y haciéndole promesas en tu habitación.

El rubio se sonrojó por completo y no se atrevió a mirar a su abuelo a la cara.

—¿Acaso tú nos viste y...--?

—Lo sé todo, Yuratchka. Lo haya visto o no, sé perfectamente que eso ocurrió -replicó- Al igual que cuando pasaron la noche juntos y el romance que estuvieron viviendo estos últimos días.

—Lo siento, abuelo -no sabía dónde esconder el rostro, no podía creer que el anciano lo supiera todo-

—Yuratchka, está bien. No tienes que avergonzarte por eso, bien dicen que el amor es un secreto que los ojos no saben guardar -sonrió- Nunca antes te había visto enamorado de nadie, finalmente conociste ese sentimiento maravilloso y me da gusto que hayas sido correspondido.

—No me hagas llorar de nuevo, abuelo. Ya fueron suficientes lágrimas por hoy.

—La próxima vez, pase lo que pase, ya no lo dejes ir.

—¿Crees que fue un error haberlo hecho?

—No. Hiciste lo correcto pero también sabes que no es lo que tu corazón quería en realidad.

—¿Entonces por qué no me lo impediste?

—No puedo interferir en tus acciones y en tus decisiones, Yuratchka. Solo encárgate de cumplir tus promesas y verás que todo resultará bien para ambos.

—Gracias el por consejo, abuelo -sonrió y se acercó a abrazar a su querido viejo, ese que le daba los mejores y más sabios consejos-

Yuri Plisetsky aprendió en escasas dos semanas todo aquello que no lo hizo en sus años de adolescente. Le resultaba difícil creer que un chico como Victor Nikiforov lo ayudaría tanto a aprender a aceptarse a sí mismo y ser sincero con sus sentimientos. Era una cuestión inverosímil para él pero decidió sonreír al encarar su agridulce realidad, estaba completamente enamorado de ese hermoso albino revoltoso que llegó a su vida de improviso aquella fatídica madrugada.

Recordó entonces las palabras, cuando el muchacho le confesó que se propuso enamorarlo en esas dos semanas con la intención de que no lo dejara ir, pero lo que Vitya ignoraba era que Yuri se enamoró de él desde que conoció su celeste mirada y su bonita sonrisa. Las dos semanas restantes con él, solo bastaron para que supiera que era el amor de su vida aunque no se arrepentía de lo que hizo, tenía que ser realista y hacer las cosas de la manera correcta.

Pero Yuri estaba tranquilo a pesar de todo, miraba y acariciaba el llavero Victor que le había dejado como obsequio. En contados meses se reunirían otra vez y cuando eso ocurriera, sabía que ya no sería capaz de separarse nuevamente de ese joven que le robó el corazón en tan poco tiempo.

**FIN**


End file.
